Mi Ángel Guardian
by Briss06AR
Summary: Había soñado infinidad de veces con este momento, pero no así. No quería que Ranma se casara conmigo por obligación, deseaba con todo mi corazón que lo hiciera por amor, pero como estaba la situación no habría más opción. Ahora tendría que lidiar con un matrimonio forzado, con un sujeto obsesionado conmigo y una cantidad de locas que seguramente desean verme muerta.
1. Encuentros

**Hola a todos! Bueno, antes que nada este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste.**

** Dejen sus comentarios, estoy abierta a criticas C: (aunque por favor no sean tan duros :P) **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

MI ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN

…Donde estoy? Que es este sitio tan maravilloso? …

Nunca antes había visto algo así, el viento soplaba con una suave brisa que provocaba el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban el valle, que en dónde estoy? No lo sabía…lo único que mi mente podía procesar en estos momentos es el hermoso paisaje que estaba presenciando. El cielo se encontraba despejado, la luna brillaba como nunca en su alto esplendor iluminando el valle que en conjunto con las estrellas daban un espectáculo indescriptible, y…que era eso que se deslizaba entre las sombras?...

Venia hacia a mí y a gran velocidad, en solo un segundo un bulto negro se colocó justo en frente a tan solo unos pocos metros, lo suficiente para que la luz de la luna lo alcanzara. Logre verlo mejor y darme cuenta de que se trataba de una persona, un hombre tal vez, pero su cara se mantenía ocultaba bajo una capa negra como la noche.

Enfoque mi vista, escrudiñando cada detalle del sujeto que estaba ahí, algo en mi me decía que era peligroso y que debía de huir de ahí lo antes posible, pero mis piernas no respondían, y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando una tenebrosa sonrisa surco los labios de aquel desconocido. Entonces la oí, una voz gruesa, atrayente y…familiar pronuncio:

- Por fin te encontré, mi ángel guardián - y se abalanzo sobre mí…

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe, asustada, parecía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho. Me tomo solo unos segundos darme cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación, a salvo.

- Sucedió de nuevo, de nuevo ese sueño…

Observe mi pequeño reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche junto a mi cama, el cual marcaba las 4:30 am. Me lévate molesta, frustrada por lo que sucedía fui a tomar un poco de agua y tal vez así lograr tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad, estaba cansada de esto, siempre era la misma historia pero esta vez me sentía más inquieta y un mal presentimiento me acosaba, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo malo se aproximaba y eso me ponía a un más nerviosa.

Baje por las escaleras procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Como era de costumbre me dirigí a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua, intentando que el líquido refrescante aclarara mis ideas, miles de preguntas azotaban mi mente, ¿qué era lo que pasaba, porque siempre era el mismo sueño? ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué tenía esa sensación que oprimía mi pecho? Me sentía muy confundida y realmente frustrada, me lleve una mano a mi pecho en un vano intento por calmar esa sensación aplastante que me incomodaba…"algo malo esta por pasar, lo sé, lo presiento" ese sueño era tan real que juraría todavía sentir la brisa sobre mi rostro y sabía que esto no era normal.

Por instinto subí de nuevo las escaleras y recorrí cada habitación de esta casa cerciorándome de que todos estuvieran bien. Observe dormir plácidamente a cada uno de ellos y me detuve un poco más en el cuarto de mi prometido Ranma, sin duda no había cambiado nada, ya había pasado casi 1 año desde aquel día en Jusenkyo donde estaba segura él había dicho que me amaba, sin embargo las cosas seguían igual. Sus otras prometidas se habían vuelto más insistentes provocando más peleas y discusiones entre nosotros, y sobre todo más humillaciones por parte de el…hasta cuando seguiría con esto?... Me dirigí a mi habitación, sabía que ya no podría dormir y por lo tanto opte por salir a correr. Tome un pants gris que me llegaba poco más debajo de mi rodilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca junto con mis tenis y una sudadera del mismo color, sujete mi cabello en una colita alta y me observe en el espejo, admirando mi ahora cabello más largo que caía libre por mi espalda, por si fuera poco mi cuerpo también había cambiado, estaba casi convencida de que ya ni Shampoo ni Ukyo e incluso Ranma podrían burlarse más de mí, pero sabía que me equivocaba, ante los ojos de el yo seguiría siendo la niña fea y poco atractiva de siempre.

-uuff.- fue el suspiro que salió de mi boca

Decidida deje de pensar en eso y concentrarme en salir de casa rumbo a las calles de Nerima para comenzar con mi recorrido matutino de las 6:00 de la mañana, de todas formas ¿porque siempre me atormentaba con lo mismo? Si algo tenía por seguro es que Ranma es un idiota y que el era libre de irse con quien quisiera y eso a no me tenía que importar, o si?

* * *

Me encontraba ahora en el parque, no podía dejar de correr, intentaba que con aquel esfuerzo físico mi mente dejar de martirizarme. Tan sumida en mi pensamientos iba que no me di cuenta de que alguien o algo me seguía muy de cerca hasta que fue demasiado tarde, en solo una décima de segundo ese algo se situó justo enfrente obligando a detener mi paso en seco, asombrada y a la vez molesta por no haberme percatado de esa presencia antes.

Retrocedí por instinto y observe detenidamente a la figura frente a mi, su rostro y cuerpo entero estaban cubiertos por una capa, que sin más preámbulo deslizo lentamente dejando ver su rostro. Fue grande mi sorpresa al darme cuente de que era una mujer! Su piel lucia tan pálida como la nieve, su cabello negro le llegaba justo a los hombros y sus ojos, sus grandes ojos violeta me infundían un medio aterrador, su mirada era hostil y peligrosa…estaba segura que algo andaba mal.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de esa desconocida, mi piel se erizo hasta el último centímetro advirtiéndome del inminente peligro, me puse en posición de combate por instinto…

- Te destruiré antes de que él te encuentre.-pronuncio aquella mujer y ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?!.- le cuestione

- El quien soy es lo que menos importa y lo que quiero muy pronto lo obtendré, mejor preocúpate por ti!

Dicho esto se lanzó sobre mí, estuve a pocos centímetros de no esquivar su ataque y ella no tardo en recuperarse y volver a atacar, yo solo me defendía y esquivaba cada uno de ellos, lo cual me estaba costando trabajo, era rápida y algunos de sus golpes llegaban a dar en el blanco, sin embargo no me iba a dar por vencida, no entendía por qué lo hacía ni quien era ella, pero si estaba buscando pelea se la daría. Aproveche la distracción y le conecte por primera vez una fuerte patada en su costado logrando que se alejara y detuviera su furiosa ola de ataques…desde cuando me había vuelto tan buena? Mis reflejos estaban al máximo y sabía que yo no era tan rápida, era verdad que había entrenado dúrate todo este tiempo pero estaba segura que esto arrebasaba mis expectativas, sonreí satisfecha y pude notar que la mujer hacia lo mismo, se sujetó el costado y adolorida me dijo:

- Supongo no será tan fácil, me alegra, no esperaba menos de ti, pero esto solo acaba de comenzar!

Y sin darme un segundo para reaccionar se lanzó de nuevo al ataque y conecto una fuerte patada en mi estómago dejándome sin aire y arrodillándome del dolor, sujete mi abdomen con fuerza, un hilo de sangre salió de mis labios. Sin darme oportunidad a recuperarme me lanzo una nueva patada con aun más fuerza proyectándome a un árbol a unos metro de ahí…dolía y mucho, un poco más de sangre salía de mi boca y tosía con fuerza intentando mantener un poco de aire en mis pulmones…iba en serio, sabía que esta mujer intentaba matarme y si no hacía algo para defenderme lograría su cometido

- R..Ran…ma

Hasta en estos momentos pensaba en él, pero no había forma de que me ayudara, no estaba aquí. Tenía que hacer algo y ahora, o nunca más volvería a verlo ni a él ni a mi familia…lentamente me puse de piel me dolía todo y me costaba mucho trabajo moverme. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que vencerla, miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente y en todas ellas estaba el.

Lentamente se acercaba esa mujer hacia mí y estando a unos pocos pasos su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de dolor y se arrodillo sujetando nuevamente su costado, entonces me di cuenta de que ella se encontraba en condiciones muy parecidas a las mías.

- Maldita, esta vez me las vas a pagar!- su mirada ensombreció, junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y una luz roja comenzó a emanar de ellas -no me conformare con solo matarte, te hare sufrir…y antes de marcharme destruiré toda esta cuidad asesinando a todo lo que habite aquí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, no permitirá que ella hiciera eso, por nada del mundo dejaría que lastimaran a personas inocentes por mi causa y mucho menos a mi familia, yo los protegería con mi propia vida y aún más, se lo prometí a mi propia madre, siempre había sido así, en cualquier momento inclusive aquella vez en la que pensaron que había un ladrón en casa y no eran mas que Ranma y Rioga peleando, mis hermanas se sentían protegidas conmigo, fueron a despertarme esa noche pidiéndome ayuda y protección, a mi y no a Ranma a pesar de que el era mas fuerte. Sabían que las protegería y eso no iba a cambiar en nada…cerré mis puños con mucha fuerza, derrotaría a esa mujer cueste lo que cueste NADIE IBA A LASTIMAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMABA!

Sin saber cómo, ya me encontraba de pie corriendo al encuentro de esa desconocida, dispuesta a hacerla pagar por su atrevimiento. Pero mi furioso ataque se vio intersectado por una gran bola de energía roja que impacto de lleno en mi cuerpo, grite de dolor al sentirme rodeada en llamas, ardía, me consumía y en un instante… todo acabo, mi cuerpo se relajó y un silencio sepulcral reino el lugar. ¿A caso había muerto? Agradecí a Kami por detener aquel terrible dolor que sabía ya no podría soportar más, ¿pero acaso había fallado? NO, no podía ser verdad, esa mujer le había amenazado con hacerle daño a su familia y a todas las personas que quería, NO, prometí no fallarles y NO LO HARE!

Escuche unos ligeros pasos acercarse lentamente hacia mí, suspire aliviada, aún no había muerto ¿pero por qué no podía ver nada? Intente abrir mis ojos con mucha dificultad, pesaban demasiado y una luz cegadora me impedía divisar algo. Lentamente me incorpore sintiendo como un millón de cuchillas me atravesaban a cada movimiento que hacia…no logre mantenerme en pie y me desplome sobre la fría hierva.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que levantarme y encararla, Akane Tendo no podía ser derrotada tan fácilmente, tenía que dar batalla por el, por todos...

Lo logre! Mi cuerpo tiembla pero estoy de pie, ahora puedo vislumbrar la figura de una mujer junto a mí que sonreía con orgullo.

- A llegado tu fin, pero…antes de matarte necesito cumplir mi promesa, tendrás que resistir lo suficiente hasta que puedas ver con tus propios ojos como desaparezco esta insignificante cuidad con sus habitantes.

- Eso…s..ssi yo te lo permitooo!

Me lancé hecha una furia hacia ella olvidando por completo el dolor que sentía, mis golpes eran precisos y fuertes, la mujer sorprendida no pudo evitar ni uno de ellos, di una última patada mandándola a volar fuera de ahí a unos 10 metros proyectándola a una pared que colapso por el impacto, me acerque con cautela, esto había terminado. La vi ahí tendida y encima de ella algunos escombros. Por primera vez observe la ropa que vestía, era muy extraña parecía de otra época, feudal tal vez, llevaba sobre sus vestimentas una armadura que cubría su pecho y abdomen, aunque en este entonces estaba casi hecha añicos. No podía creer que yo hubiera hecho eso, el estado de la muchacha era deplorable y me sentí culpable por ello, nunca había lastimado a nadie de esa manera…me acerque aún más a ella, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no tenía el corazón como para dejarla ahí, debía de ayudarla.

Toque su hombro con delicadeza y ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, me retire de inmediato temiendo la reacción de la joven que en estos momentos se estaba incorporando con un poco de dificultad. De nuevo me devolvió esa mirada y provoco la misma reacción en mi cuerpo erizando cada centímetro de mi piel…

- No creí que recuperaras tan rápido tu fuerza, por lo visto la transformación comenzó antes….- dijo aquella misteriosa mujer y su sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, su mirada endureció.- ten pon seguro que no será la última vez que nos encontremos…- y dicho esto desapareció.

Caí de rodillas abatida y adolorida, que demonios está pasando?! Lágrimas de frustración resbalaban por mi rostro y por primera vez desde el enfrentamiento observe mi cuerpo, tenía varios rasguños y mi ropa se encontraba rasgada a causa de las astillas de aquel árbol en que me estrelle algunos momentos atrás sin contar con la cantidad de moretones y quemaduras. No podía ir así a casa, que les diría? No quería que se preocuparan y mucho menos involucrarlos en algo que ni yo entendía, no podía, debía de protegerlos…entonces que haría? Ya era tarde, probablemente Kasumi ya estará por terminar de hacer el desayuno y no tardaran en despertar los demás, agradecí que fuera sábado y por lo tanto no tenía que ir a la escuela, al menos una preocupación menos…pero entonces que hago? Me seque los restos de lágrimas e intente levantarme acción que me provoco un fuerte dolor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, tal vez me había roto algo. Con sumo cuidado me incorpore y lentamente me dirigí hacia la única persona que podría ayudarme además de ser muy confiable, el Dr. Tofu.

* * *

Toque unas cuantas veces el timbre del pequeño consultorio anunciando que había llegado, cuando el gentil hombre abrió la puerta me recibió con una cálida sonrisa la que al instante se borró, se veía preocupado y viendo mi estado corrió a ayudarme, por un instante creí que me desmayaría, a pesar de haber sido una corta pelea, los ataques me habían causado demasiado daño.

- Pero que fue lo que ocurrió?! Donde esta Ranma?!-la voz del Doctor delataba su preocupación

- Me ata..atacaron en el parque..

- Que? Pero quien fue?...-me cuestiono mientras me ayudaba a recostarme en la pequeña cama para revisar mejor mis heridas.

- No lo se.- hice una mueca de dolor cuando el tocaba mi costado donde sacaba los restos de astillas encajadas en mi piel.- por favor no le diga a nadie lo que paso, mucho menos a Ranma, por favor.- le suplique, el solo me observo serio y asintió, sabia que no quería hablar del tema y ya no me cuestiono sobre el asunto.

- Al parecer no hay evidencia de fractura Akane, pero debes de mantener reposo hasta que tus heridas sanen por completo, los golpes que recibiste son serios, estos no son de una batalla común, alguien quería dañarte de verdad y al parecer lo logro, procura no hacer movimientos bruscos y no te esfuerces al menos durante 3 días, respetare tu decisión, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo Akane, no estas sola tienes a tu alrededor gente que te quiere y estamos dispuestos a ayudarte si tu nos lo permites…

Como respuesta solo baje la mirada y respondí con un débil "lo se". El Doctor solo asintió levemente y comenzó a curar mis heridas, cerré mis ojos al sentir el ardor ocasionado por algún desinfectante. Note como mis parpados comenzaban a pesar demasiado sucumbiendo ante el cansancio, pero no podía descansar, al menos no por ahora.

- Bien Akane creo que es todo.-me dijo sonriendo, por alguna razón el Doctor me recordaba a mi hermana Kasumi, los dos eran tan amables.- pero…no creo que sea conveniente que tu familia te vea así.-menciono señalando mi ropa.- lo mejor será que te cambies, creo que aquí tengo ropa tuya, la olvidaste aquella vez que te fracturaste tu pierna y tuviste que quedarte aquí por algunos días, ahora vuelvo…

Después de agradecerle su ayuda me despedí de el con un ademan en la mano, me costó mucho trabajo convencer al Dr. Tofu de no acompañarme a casa y que me encontraba bien prometiéndole que en cuanto llegara lo llamaría.

* * *

Ahora caminaba sola por las calles que tantas veces había recorrido, observe la ropa que vestía, misma que me traía gratos recuerdos, agradecí que aquel suéter amarillo de mangas largas y la falda roja que llegaba a mis tobillos taparan cualquier rastro del enfrentamiento anterior. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparme por una cosa, mi familia y mi curioso prometido, ¿qué les diría? "Salí a correr en falda, lamento la tardanza"

- No, ni siquiera el tonto de Ranma se lo creería…tengo que pensar en algo mejor.

Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba en las afueras de mi casa, donde un gran letrero daba la bienvenida al "Dojo Tendo". Uff, suspire por segunda vez en el día, y sin pensarlo mucho me dispuse a pasar, entre con paso decidido a la pequeña estancia que contrario a lo que esperaba se encontrarla vacía, agradecida me dispuse a subir a mi habitación lo más rápido posible, pero fue interceptada por mi hermana, Kasumi.

- Buenos días Akane, ya está listo el desayuno- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Gra..gracias Kasumi, enseguida voy

- Está bien pero no te tardes o se enfriara… iré a avisarle a los demás.-y diciendo esto se marcho

Sin perder más tiempo subí corriendo a mi habitación pero una fuerte punzada en mi costado detuvo mi carrera "al parecer aun no surten efecto los analgésicos que me dio el Doctor Tofu.. tengo que tener más cuidado o sospecharan" y con ese pensamiento en mente reanude mi camino hasta llegar a mi destino.

Una vez en mi habitación escuche ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo por lo que supuse que ya toda la familia se encontraba reunida, oportunidad que no desaprovecharía para poder tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa antes de que cada uno de ellos comenzara con sus labores diarias.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, los analgésico hicieron su trabajo y después de desayunar ayude a Kasumi y a Tia Nodoca con las tareas que me encomendaron, una vez terminadas subí a mi cuarto a descansar y sin poder evitarlo caí rendida en un sueño profundo.

* * *

- Rayos! Donde se a metido esa boba?...ya casi oscurece y ni rastro de ella

Desde hace días he tenido un mal presentimiento y este aumento cuando en la mañana me levante con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, salí a buscarla porque sabía que ese dolor en particular solo significaba una cosa _Akane estaba en peligro, _ esa misma sensación que recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando creí que ella estaba…ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR! Esa tonta no se va a librar de mi tan fácil y no permitiré que me deje…no lo hará.

-Flashback-

Corrí como loco por las calles de Nerima al no encontrarle en su habitación, la busque por todas partes hasta que mis pasos me llevaron al parque donde al observar el lugar mi desesperación aumento, había ocurrido un enfrentamiento y por lo que pude observar la batalla era reciente, una sensación aplastante en el pecho me impedía respirar, le roge a Kami por que Akane estuviera bien, esa tonta no sabía defenderse a pesar de tener la agilidad de un elefante y la fuerza descomunal de un gorila sin control, no sería suficiente si alguno de mis enemigos intentaba dañarla para vengarse de mí. Es por eso que la mantenía alejada, ella es mi debilidad, si algo le pasara yo no lo resistiría, la protegería con mi propia vida de ser necesario, por eso es que la insultaba, para que nadie sospechara de lo importante que es ella para mi.

Sin detenerme un segundo mas, salí disparado de aquel lugar en busca de alguna señal. Después de recorrer casi toda la ciudad gritando su nombre decidí volver al Dojo con la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí. Al entrar me encontré con toda la familia reunida en el desayuno, toda excepto Akane y antes de que lograra formular mi pregunta Kasumi me informo que ella se encontraba arriba y no tardaba en bajar así que comenzó a servir una ración considerable de comida y me indico que tomara asiento. Todos mis músculos se relajaron al saber que se encontraba a salvo mi marimacho y me dispuse a degustar la exquisita comida preparada por Kasumi, a los pocos minutos observe bajar a mi prometida, su cabello aun húmedo caía libre por su espalda, vestía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de mangas largas negra "me pregunto si no tendrá calor" fue el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente al verla seguido por sugerentes imágenes quitándole la ropa y pasando mis manos por su suave piel…agite mi cabeza un par de veces para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras mi rostro se asemejaba al rojo de mi camisa china.

- Cuñadito mueres por tu noche de bodas no es así..jajaja – Sonrió satisfecha Nabiki.

- Ooh mi hijo es tan varonil – Afirmo mi madre entusiasmada.

Tosí un par de veces intentando que la porción de arroz que había tomado no se alojara en mi garganta y sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro por segunda vez en el día…

-Fin de Flashback-

Dios! ¿A caso es tan evidente la forma en que la veo? Desde hace tiempo atrás lo había notado, Akane ya no es la niña que conocí la primera vez que llegue al Dojo, había cambiado, ahora es endemoniadamente hermosa, es perfecta…demasiado perfecta para mí… Si antes era bella, ahora no puedo describir la hermosa mujer en que se ha convertido…la amo y desde hace tiempo acepte esa cruel verdad, ella es mi debilidad y al mismo tiempo mi fortaleza, la amo más que a mi propia vida que gustoso la daría por ella. Una sola de sus sonrisas hace que mi mundo tenga sentido, Akane es mi vida, es por ella mi deseo de ser más fuerte cada día, necesito protegerla para que así nadie pueda alejarla de mi lado. Sé que algún día ella y yo nos casaremos y me asegurare de hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo porque con ella a mi lado yo seré el hombre más dichoso…ella es todo lo que deseo, por lo que lucho todos los días…

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta la habitación de Akane, toque un par de veces y al no recibir una respuesta me dispuse a entrar.

- Akane…tengo todo el día buscándote donde te has metid..

Las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta al verla dormir plácidamente sobre su cama, me acerque un poco más para obsérvala. Con cuidado retire un mechón de cabello rebelde que cubrirá su rostro y la contemple como tantas veces solía hacerlo cuando ella dormía. Bajo esas largas pestañas se podía observar unas pequeñas manchas moradas, "me pregunto cuanto tiempo tendrá sin poder dormir bien?" , se veía cansada…Con la yema de mi dedo repase con cuidado esa zona, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir el contacto de su suave piel con la mía.

Observe sus labios rosados ligeramente entreabiertos invitándome a probarlos… humedecí los míos por instinto y me deje llevar por lo que sentía…estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, podía sentir su respiración acompasada contra mi rostro, pero me detuve…no podría hacerlo, no así. Haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me retire de ahí.

- Sea lo que sea que tenían que decirnos Tío Sound, Mama y Mi Viejo podía esperar.

* * *

Pasaron los días y las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, los sueños disminuyeron su frecuencia hasta que desaparecieron por completo y para tranquilidad de Akane no volvió a ver a aquella mujer que conoció en el parque.

Esta era una mañana "normal" como todas las demás, me levante temprano y de muy buen humor por haber dormido como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Tome una ducha y me puse mi habitual uniforme azul, una vez lista fui al cuarto de mi engreído prometido a despertarlo como todas las mañanas. Lo encontré sobre su futón durmiendo a pierna suelta, escuche ligeros ronquidos y una risa divertida escapo de mis labios. Como quería a ese tonto! Me hinque a su lado y con ligeros movimientos en su hombro comencé a llamarlo.

- Ranma, Ranma despierta que se nos hace tarde.

- Solo quiero dormir un poco más mamá – con un movimiento rápido cambio de posición.

- Ranma, Ranma! .- "ten paciencia Akane, este tonto no tiene porqué arruinar tu mañana", comencé a darle pequeñas palmadas en su mejilla y con voz dulce le dije.- Ranma, despierta dormilón que no quiero llegar tarde al colegio

- Akane?...- Me perdí en el mar azul de sus ojos y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color carmín.

- Bu..buenos días Ranma.- Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa.

- Bu..buenos di..días Aka..ne..- Titubeo, parecía aturdido y lo atribuí a que acaba de despertar.

- Kasumi ya tiene listo el desayuno, date prisa por favor no quiero llegar tarde.- y salí de aquella habitación antes de que pudiera contestar algo.

* * *

Ahora me encontraba corriendo como todas las mañanas, yo sobre la acera y Ranma sobre la valla que divide el canal, manteníamos un ritmo acelerado debido a que en 5 minutos sonarían las campanas que dan inicio a las clases escolares.

"Si no fuera por el baka de Ranma que como siempre se levanta tarde, ahora mismo estaría tranquila en el aula esperando a la profesora Hinako, pero noo! tenía que esperar a que el idiota terminara su desayuno!...Espera, que es eso?" Con un solo movimiento detuve mi efusiva carrera y me quede parada sobre la acera. Acaso alguien nos estaba siguiendo? Observe a mi alrededor y todo se encontraba igual, "tal vez sean mis nervios" pensé. Pero estaba segura que algo o alguien nos vigilaban de cerca. "Solo espero que no sea otro loco en busca de venganza por alguna deuda contraída por Tio Genma."

- Ranma, esperarme!.- le grite al observar la distancia que me llevaba de ventaja. "Si, deben ser mis nervios…Ranma ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada"

- Date prisa marimacho! No quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa.- sonrió divertido y me saco la lengua tomando una actitud infantil.

- RANMA NO BAKA! YA VERAS CUANDO TE ALCANCE!.- y comencé a correr tras el en modalidad *Golpear a Ranma*

- No deberías de correr tanto con todos esos kilos que tienes de más. Se te podría bajar el azúcar Akane, deberías empezar por pequeñas caminatas… Aparte de marimacho, LENTA!

- YA VERAS CUANDO TE ALCANCE IDIOTA!

- Corre más rápido Orroncorrorinco!

- ES ORNITORRINCO IMBECIL!

- Cuál es la diferencia?...están igual de horribles! Aunque creo que el Orroncorrorinco tiene más pechos.. .- y continuo con el estúpido juego de sacarme la lengua e insultarme.

Y así es como comienzan mis mañanas…

* * *

La profesora Hinako entro al salón con su particular sonrisa. Por suerte para los dos, Ranma y yo alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo, no sin antes darle su merecido a aquel Idiota, lo que se puede observar en el gran chichón que adorna su cabeza.

Todos tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos y por alguna extraña razón la profesora Hinako no había comenzado con sus ya tan conocidas y aburridas clases de Historia, parecía ansiosa. Como si estuviera esperando a alguien volteaba constantemente a la puerta del salón de clases.

De nuevo me acosaba esa sensación aplastante aunque más intensa que la última vez, me costaba un poco de trabajo respirar…

- Muy buenos días a todos! Hoy les tenemos una sorpresita, si si una sorpresa me encantan! Un nuevo alumno se nos unirá, tienen que ser amables con él ya que acaba de llegar. Si alguno de ustedes se comporta como un delincuente con el no dudare en castigarlos!.- la profesora Hinako se mostraba muy emocionada ante la idea de un nuevo compañero en el salón de clases y corría de un extremo al otro del aula como la niña que aparentaba ser. Al pronunciar la última frase se detuvo y con sus dedos sostuvo su particular moneda, amenazante.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y ya todos los alumnos se encontraban atentos ante la llegada del nuevo alumno, observe a Ranma y una gota de sudor resbalo por mi frente "Acaso nunca aprenderá?!" pensé al ver la ridícula posición en la que se encontraba dormido. "Nada parece importarle, no sé de qué me sorprendo"

- Aaaaahhhh ya viene ya viene ya vine! .- grito la profesora al escuchar pasos acercándose por el corredor. Ante este gritito sorpresa el bobo de mi prometido se despertó y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Daisuke le informo lo sucedido, supuse que ya había entendido todo cuando enderezo su postura y dirigió su atención hacia el frente.

- Bien alumnos me complace en presentar a Tamasu Bokamishi!

"Ese sujeto, estoy segura de haberlo visto antes."

Los grititos de júbilo, suspiros y cuchicheo no se hicieron esperar por el grupo femenino, donde daban a entender que estaban más que conformes con el nuevo alumno y, no era para menos! El joven que acababa de llegar portaba con elegancia el uniforme convencional de la escuela Furincan, bajo el cual se podía notar sus bien trabajados músculos. Era alto, comparándome con él lo más seguro es que apenas le llego a los hombros, "tal vez sea de la misma estatura de Ranma" pensé… Su cabello negro y corto se encontraba ligeramente alborotado, su piel demasiado blanca lo hacía lucir pálido en contraste con su cabello y sus ojos…negros representaban los ojos más oscuros que he visto en mi vida, no tenían brillo ni luz.

Pero a pesar de eso había algo en el que atraía aparte de su escultural físico e imponente presencia…él era simplemente hermoso.

- Y dígame joven Tamasu a que debemos su grata presencia en el Furincan? Tengo entendido que este es su último año al igual que el de todos sus compañeros y estamos a escasos meses de concluir el último ciclo escolar, ¿cuál fue el motivo de su repentino viaje a Nerima? ¿Negocios o Placer?.- Cuestionó la Profesora Hinako. Era gracioso y a la vez extraño ver como la profesora aun en su cuerpo de niña coqueteaba con aquel joven "Por lo que puedo ver ella tampoco se resiste a esa atracción por el nuevo alumno".

- Es una combinación de ambas, vine a este lugar por unos asuntos pendientes pero sobre todo por placer… definitivamente por placer.

Deje de respirar…Kami! Esa voz es la misma que en mi sueños, es la de mi sueño! Acaso… no, no puede ser, que significa esto?!

Tamasu sonrió con suficiencia sin dejar de observarme en todo momento, si no estuviera tan perturbada me hubiera dado cuenta del aura roja de mi prometido Ranma que ardía en celos al ver como ese sujeto no dejaba de verme mientras hacia esas sugerentes insinuaciones a mi persona.

- Bien joven Tamasu puede pasar a tomar su asiento, le damos la cordial bienvenida al instituto Furincan y esperamos que su estadía en el distrito sea placentera como usted lo espera

- Tenga por seguro que así será profesora Hinako.- respondió con una atractiva sonrisa en su rostro que arranco varios suspiros.

Perturbada como me encontraba no logre reaccionar cuando Tamasu se inclinó a mi lado y me susurro al oído.

- Por fin te encontré, mi ángel guardián.

Y todo mi mundo se vino encima…Me quede estática sin poder moverme mientras observaba como Tamasu tomaba asiento a tan solo 2 sillas atrás de mí en la fila de al lado. Mi mente no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso estaba soñando?.

- Qué bien! Parece ser que conoce a la señorita Tendo.- sonrió la profesora.- Si a usted le parece ella podría acompañarlo y darle un recorrido por el Instituto, así conocerá las instalaciones del lugar.

- Me parece perfecto.- respondió el aludido ensanchando su sonrisa.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal y no tuve que voltear para darme cuenta de la intensa mirada que me dedicaba Tamasu.

- YO LOS ACOMPAÑARE!.- Grito Ranma levantándose de su lugar y un ligero gruñido se escuchó en la parte de atrás.

- Excelente! Ya lo ve joven Tamasu en muy poco tiempo considerara este su nuevo hogar y le aseguro que no querrá irse nunca. Por ahora Akane y Ranma.- dijo señalando a cada uno.-están disponibles para ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca y durante el receso harán el recorrido por la escuela. Ahora comenzaremos con la clase…

* * *

Las campanas del receso habían sonado hace aproximadamente 5 minutos y hace tan solo 1 el idiota de mi prometido se había ido con sus 3 locas auto proclamadas prometidas detrás de él brincando por los tejados de las casas, peleando como siempre por ser la primera en que Ranma probará alguno de los platillos que le ofrecían y…dejándome sola con Tamasu en uno de los pasillos del Instituto.

"Ese estúpido de Ranma de nuevo se olvidó de mi" pensé con tristeza.

- Akane?...

PAM! Mi cuerpo golpeo contra la dura pared y dos musculosos brazos se situaron a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

- Es un lindo nombre, me gusta…aunque no tanto como tú.

El rostro de Tamasu estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara al pronunciar aquellas palabras y yo lo único que deseaba en ese momento era escapar de él, algo andaba mal y quería correr lo más rápido que mis piernas puedan para alejarme de allí, pero…nada. Mi cuerpo no respondía y mi mente aturdida no me dejaba reaccionar. Observe con horror como los labios de Tamasu estaban casi por rosar los míos cuando una alta dosis de adrenalina hizo que mi cuerpo me respondiera empujando al sujeto y alejándome corriendo de aquel lugar. Por más extraño que pareciera no había nada en ese pasillo, ni un maestro, ni un alumno, nadie a quien pudiera pedirle ayuda, "no estaba Ranma".

Voltee hacia atrás pero nadie venía siguiéndome, me detuve agotada, "tal vez se dio por vencido y regreso"

- Pensabas ir a algún lado?

Y estaba justo a unos pasos delante de mí, bloqueando la salida y sonriendo con suficiencia. ¿A qué hora llego allí?!

Estaba aterrada, ese sujeto me inspiraba temor, algo dentro de mí me decía que corriera y me alejara lo más pronto posible de Tamasu. Obedecí mis instintos y comencé mi desesperada carrera en sentido contrario, encontré una puerta y sin pensarlo la abrí, subí las escaleras hasta toparme con otra puerta que la abrí de golpe.

- Estoy acorralada…

- Es verdad

Grite, grite hasta quedarme sin aire, suplicando por ayuda pero nadie podía escucharme desde la azotea del Furincan, donde lo único que delimitaba el lugar eran las pequeñas vallas. Tamasu apareció a mi espalda y no entendía como lograba hacer eso sin darme cuenta antes de su presencia.

Aquel sujeto estaba avanzando amenazante hacia mí, solo un par de pasos y de nuevo lo tendría justo sobre mí. Con temor coloque mis manos sobre la valla que estaba a mi espalda y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance.

Estaba cayendo sin poderlo evitar, sentía la velocidad y fuerza del viento sobre mi cuerpo y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos en espera del inminente impacto. ¿A caso sobreviviría a una caída de 6 pisos?

- AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- Fue el grito desesperado de Ranma seguido por los demás alumnos del Furincan que se encontraban en el patio del instituto donde minutos antes disfrutaban divertidos del espectáculo que daban las prometidas de Ranma y el mismo Ranma.

* * *

Pero qué demonios sucedía conmigo! No es la primera vez que me encuentro con un loco como el, pero entonces por qué huía de esta manera? Porque con la sola presencia de ese sujeto se me eriza hasta el último bello de mi piel?...Hoy a sido un día demasiado extraño y lleno de emociones en las cuales domina la desesperación, desesperación por no entender lo que sucede, por sentirme atrapada y sobre todo por Tamasu, si, el causaba todas estas reacciones en mi. Me siento amenazada con su presencia, una voz en mi interior me grita que corra y que me aleje de el y mi cuerpo actúa por cuenta propia buscando una escapatoria. Pero yo no soy así, Akane Tendo no huye de sus problemas ni mucho menos de pervertidos que se quieren pasar de listos!, porque en lugar de correr como loca no me quedaba a enfrentarlo y darle su merecido? Yo no soy ninguna cobarde!...pero entonces por qué actué como tal?

"Y ahora que hago? Estoy quieta esperando a que Ranma me rescate como siempre lo ha hecho pero, y si no lo hace? Solo esperare a que el golpe que estoy por recibir no me mate?...YA BASTA! Deja de depender de el Akane! De qué sirve el esforzarme en las artes marciales día con día por ser la mejor si no puedo defenderme sola?! Por primera vez en la vida deja de ser cobarde y depender de otros, DEJA DE SER DEBIL, MALDICION!...LO HARE! No se como pero saldré de esta yo sola y después de esto no volveré a huir de nada ni de nadie mucho menos de Tamasu, si se me vuelve a acercar me va a conocer…" Determinación fue lo único que dominaba mi mente, es sorprendente como en estos momentos mi cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad extrema.

Abrí mis ojos y observe a mí alrededor. Estaba a pocos metros de impactar con el suelo, algunos estudiantes se encontraban alrededor del lugar, estáticos solo observando con horror lo que estaba por suceder. A lo lejos, a unos cuantos metros de ahí, Ranma y compañía corrían en mi dirección gritando mi nombre desesperados…vi el rostro de Ranma desencajado por el miedo, "miedo a que?" me pregunte. Y justo de bajo de donde se supone mi cuerpo chocaría con el suelo se encontraba Tamasu! A que hora llego allí?!. Estaba serio, su mirada era inexpresiva pero ya no había rastro de la sonrisa arrogante que mantenía desde que lo conocí .

Me alarme cuando me di cuenta de los escasos 4 metros que me separaban del suelo. No iba a dejar que Tamasu me tocara de nuevo anqué fuera por salvar mi vida, esto lo haría yo sola.

"Un árbol!...Si estiro lo suficiente mi brazo izquierdo podría alcanzar aquella rama que si al menos no soportaba mi peso serviría para detener la velocidad de caída y reducir la fuerza del impacto, con tan pocos metros de distancia hacia el suelo podría aterrizar limpiamente como si de un simple salto se tratara."

Y así lo hice, estire mi brazo y logre sujetarme con fuerza de la rama, lo que no calcule fue el daño que me ocasione al soportar todo mi peso junto con el impulso de la caída con solo ese brazo. Grite de dolor al sentir desgarrar mi hombro aparte de los arañazos en todo mi cuerpo producidos por las pequeñas ramas que se encontraban alrededor, siendo el más grave de estos una pequeño corte en mi brazo izquierdo que debilitaba mi agarre.

Era hora de saltar y caí con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y la otra flexionada. Me sujete con mi brazo derecho el hombro lastimado mientras intentaba regular mi acelerada respiración.

Me puse de pie con cuidado y una sonrisa adorno mis labios mientras veía como las personas se reunían a mi alrededor proporcionándome ayuda, lo había logrado!

- AKANE AKANE!.- Entro gritando y empujando mi prometido.- MALDITA SEA! QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?!...ESTAS BIEN?! POR KAMI TE LASTIMASTE!...PERO CÓMO FUE?! QUE PASO HAYA ARRIBA?...sabía que no te puedo dejar sola ni un minuto!

Busque con la mirada al responsable y no lo encontré, Tamasu ya no estaba…a dónde fue?

De un rápido movimiento Ranma me tomo en brazos con cuidado y comenzó a correr brincando tejados sin detenerse ni darme tiempo a protestar.

- Si te hubiera pasado algo yo…yo nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.- susurro acurrucándome a su pecho sin dejar de correr.

- Ra-Ranma..

- Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Akane…pero por ahora tenemos que curar tus heridas.

- Ranma yo..

- Lo lamento Akane, no debí dejarte sola…no me vuelvas a hacer esto por favor…

Y decidí callar, nunca lo había visto así, parecía demasiado afectado por lo ocurrido y perdido en sus pensamientos...

* * *

Lleve a Akane con el Dr. Tofu, una vez que el la reviso y curo sus heridas me informo que podía llevarla a casa.

Ahora estábamos de camino al Dojo, no quitaba mi vista de ella ni un solo segundo, cuidando todos sus movimientos. A la muy boba le insistí en llevarla a casa ya que en las condiciones en la que estaba no era bueno que se esforzara, pero es tan necia que no acepto y ahora caminábamos juntos sobre la acera.

El Dr. Tofu le dijo que debía inmovilizar su hombro izquierdo, evitar movimientos bruscos y, por su puesto, dejar de lado practicar las artes marciales por lo menos durante una semana.

El cabestrillo que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo no me hacía sentir mejor, yo tenía la culpa de que esto pasara, no debí dejarla sola…ese tipo, el tal Tamasu no me daba buena espina. Akane no me quiso decir nada con lo ocurrido en la tarde y decidí por ahora no insistirle, pero si me entero que ese estúpido tuvo algo que ver…JURO QUE LO MATO! Por su culpa yo casi…yo casi la pierdo…y no puedo permitir que eso suceda, Akane siempre estará conmigo!.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando vi el pequeño cuerpo de mi prometida caer desde la azotea del Furican, si ella no hubiera reaccionado yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo…no hubiera logrado salvarla, maldición!. Le falle!, no pude protegerla y me siento el ser más miserable del planeta.

Agradezco a Kami que Akane se encuentre bien…

- Ya llegamos!

Anuncio mi prometida desde la entrada de la casa.

- BUAAA! Mi pequeña casi muere!...Ranma por que no la cuidaste, es tu responsabilidad.- Lloraba un desconsolado Sound.- Mira como me la dejaste, pobre de mi hijita…

- Hija que bueno que te encuentras bien, Nabiki nos dijo lo que sucedió, estábamos muy preocupados por ti

- Lo lamento mamá, tuve que llevar a Akane con el Dr. Tofu.- intente explicarle

- Si hijo pero debiste de avisarnos.- me reprendió.- Además donde supone que estabas cuando sucedió esto? Tu deber es cuidar de tu prometida

- No fue su culpa Tía Nodoka, fue un accidente.- interrumpió Akane, se veía cansada.- Fui muy descuidada al acercarme tanto a la alambrada…

- Ay hermanita tu siempre en las nubes.- Dijo con ironía Nabiki.- debes tener mas cuidado.

- Si me disculpan, me retiro a mi cuarto estoy un poco cansada

- Está bien hermanita yo te aviso cuando la comida este lista.- fue la respuesta de Kasumi, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

- Pero hija necesitamos hablar contigo y con Ranma de un asunto muy importante, ya no se puede posponer.

- Papá déjala descansar, después de la comida pueden hablar con ellos.- le reprendió Kasumi

- Que es lo que pasa?.- cuestione

- Ya lo sabrás hijo, ya lo sabrás…- Respondió mamá y sin más, todos se retiraron para continuar con sus respectivos labores.

* * *

Odiaba que me trataran como a una niña, sabía que estaban preocupados por mí pero debían de entender que yo puedo cuidarme sola y hoy lo demostré. No es necesario que culpen a Ranma por todo lo que me pasa, me hacen sentir como una inútil y lo peor de todo es saber que Ranma solo está conmigo por obligación…

Lo más raro fue que durante la comida todos se encontraban callados y extrañamente no hubo peleas ni discusiones, fue uno de los pocos momentos tranquilos y al mismo tiempo aburridos que he tenido desde la llegada de Ranma a este lugar. Al terminar, Papa y Tio Genma nos informaron que necesitaban hablar con Ranma y conmigo sobre un asunto de suma importancia y es ahora en donde me encuentro, sentada en la duela del Dojo junto con mi prometido, al frete estaban Papá, Tio Genma y Tia Nodoka que nos veían con rostros serios. Algo estaban tramando.

- Akane, Ranma a llegado el momento de que los dos tomen una decisión.- Tio Genma fue el primero en hablar.

- Ranma tu padre y yo manteníamos la esperanza de que algún día tu tomaras la iniciativa sobre la relación que llevas con Akane, tu prometida. Deseábamos de verdad que las cosas marcharan mejor entre ustedes, incluso decidimos no meternos más en sus asuntos para así darles el espacio que necesitaba pero, ya ha pasado un año y las cosas entre ustedes siguen igual o inclusive peor que desde que se conocieron…Las situación con el Dojo es complicada y lamentamos tener que ponerlos en esta situación pero ustedes nos hicieron tomar medidas extremas.- Continuo Tia Nodoka

- Se casaran dentro de un mes!.- Sentencio mi padre

- QUEEEE!.-gritamos al unísono Ranma y yo.

- Así es Ranma…Akane y tu tienen que estar al frente del Dojo como la pareja que son, de lo contrario, todo por lo que han luchado tu padre y Sound se verá perdido.

- D..de que..h hablas mamá?.- pregunto Ranma, aun en estado de shock..

- Nos dieron de plazo un mes para presentarles a los herederos de las escuelas Saotome-Tendo que representaran el Dojo, a la pareja de artistas marciales que llevaran el mando y la dirección de el...un mes para consumar su matrimonio.-Nos explicó Tia Nodoka

-P.. co..como?.- pregunte aturdida

- Les abríamos avisado antes pero no nos fue posible reunirlos, a pesar de que le dije al ingrato de mi hijo hace un par de días que te buscara porque era necesario hablar con ustedes.-Fue el turno de Tio Genma

- Así que la decisión es de ustedes, o se casan dentro de un mes o el compromiso queda roto y nos vamos a la ruina.- sentencio mi Padre.

- Hemos aprendido por la mala que hacer las cosas sin su consentimiento no resulta nada bueno, es por eso que ahora la decisión la tomaran ustedes

- Pero mamá..

- PERO NADA RANMA! Es hora de que los dos acepten sus responsabilidades.

- Y bien?…

Los dos tragamos duro, y Ranma fue el primero en contestar

- A..acepto casarme con Aka..Akane.

Había soñado infinidad de veces con este momento, pero no así. No quería que Ranma se casara conmigo por obligación, deseaba con todo mi corazón que lo hiciera por amor, pero como estaba la situación no habría más opción. Ahora tendría que lidiar con un matrimonio forzado, con un sujeto obsesionado conmigo y una cantidad de locas que seguramente desean verme muerta.

- Me casare con Ranma.


	2. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Aquí va el segundo capitulo, aunque es mucho mas corto que el anterior espero y sea de su agrado.  
Antes que nada le agradezco a Akai27 por dejar su review, fue lo que me motivo a seguir con la conti de la historia, así que este capitulo va dedicado a ti :) espero no defraudarte**

******Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**En el capitulo anterior..**

- A..acepto casarme con Aka..Akane.

Había soñado infinidad de veces con este momento, pero no así. No quería que Ranma se casara conmigo por obligación, deseaba con todo mi corazón que lo hiciera por amor, pero como estaba la situación no habría más opción. Ahora tendría que lidiar con un matrimonio forzado, con un sujeto obsesionado conmigo y una cantidad de locas que seguramente desean verme muerta.

- Me casare con Ranma.

* * *

- Hijos no saben lo feliz que me hacen!.- comenzó a llorar mi Padre mientras se lanzaba hacia nosotros en un efusivo abrazo.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Ranma.- dijo Tia Nodoka sonriendo.- los preparativos para la boda deben empezar cuanto antes

- Tendo, por fin las escuelas se unirán!

- Si Saotome es un sueño hecho realidad!.- Lloraban los dos abrazados.

Ranma estaba más rojo que un tomate y jugaba nervioso con sus pulgares.

- Akane..yo etto

- No te preocupes Ranma, sé que esto solo lo haces por el Dojo. No tienes porque que darme explicaciones.- le interrumpí

No me sentía con el valor para verlo a la cara, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. "Casada en un mes!" No podía creerlo. Me levante dispuesta a retirarme a mi habitación, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Por hoy ya había tenido suficiente….

* * *

A la día siguiente…

Me levante temprano a pesar de casi no haber dormido nada la noche anterior. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha rápida después de haber salido a correr, cosa que ya no hacía desde lo sucedido en el parque. Los pajaritos afuera no dejaban de cantar, su dulce melodía era relajante para mí, al parecer sería un día tranquilo y soleado.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, si es que así se le puede llamar. Después de despertar al holgazán de mi prometido nos dirigimos a desayunar. En el piso de abajo, la noticia no se hizo esperar, Nabiki haciendo bromas de mal gusto (que por cierto, papa y tio Genma tuvieron que dar una cantidad considerable para que la noticia de una boda se mantuviera en secreto, por ahora), el maestro Hapossai saltando de un lugar a otro llorando por la pérdida de "su Akanita", mi hermana Kasumi sonriente como siempre servía el desayuno y los demás hablando sobre los preparativos y la fecha de la boda. La más emocionada con el tema era Tia Nodoka, que no paraba de hacer planes y enumerar las cosas por hacer.

* * *

Al entrar al salón de clases Tamasu ya se encontraba ahí, sentado en la silla que le fue asignada por la profesora Hanako mantenía una miraba fría sobre mí, lo que hizo erizar mi piel. "Se valiente Akane" me alenté.

- Que se cree ese tipo? Por qué te ve así?...Maldito imbécil.-Farfullo Ranma colocándose enfrente impidiendo que Tamasu siguiera observándome.

-Acaso estas celoso Ranma?.- Lo rete

- Ja!, celoso yo?...De una marimacho como tu? Ni lo sueñes!, lo más seguro es que ese tipo te ha de estar criticando, con lo fea que eres…

Lo ignore y tome asiento junto al idiota de mi prometido, esperando que dieran inicio las clases.

Estaba afuera de mi casillero cambiando mis zapatos por tenis deportivos para la próxima clase de educación física. Sentí una presencia a mi espalda y al voltear, era el! Tamasu estaba detrás de mí, observe a mi alrededor, el pasillo estaba desierto, no había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. Me arme de valor, esta vez yo no sería la que huiría…

- Que es lo que quieres?!.- grite enojada.

- A ti…- Sonrió, estaba demasiado cerca y eso me perturbaba.

- Quien eres?

Y ante tal pregunta el soltó una amplia carcajada, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Veo que ya te diste cuenta, yo no pertenezco a este mundo. Mi nombre es AMATSU-MIKABOSHI, el Dios de la Maldad, interesante juego de palabras no crees?.- sonrió.- Tamasu Bokamishi que estúpido nombre! Ningún mortal sospecharía del verdadero significado de esas palabras.

- Q…que?

- Atravesé las puertas del infierno para llegar a ti, y no pienso irme de aquí sin lo que vine a buscar.

- Porque… a mí?

- Es fácil, eres lo único que no puedo tener. Tu alma es tan pura y buena que será un placer corromperla para quedarme contigo, eres lo único que me detiene aquí para poder tomar este mundo…Serás mía Akane Tendo.

Y me besó, sus labios se movían frenéticamente sobre los míos y yo no pude hacer nada, era rápido. Con una de sus manos sujeto mis muñecas para inmovilizarme y la otra la coloco en mi nuca mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío, acorralándome junto a la pared. Al principio sus labios estaban fríos, al igual que su piel, pero conforme avanzaba el besó y sus labios se movían deseos sobre los míos, el contacto se volvió insoportable, su piel y labios ardían.

Bajo la mano que tenía situada en mi nuca para recorrer con deseo mi espalda presionándome más a él…Y yo, yo no podía moverme, luche por zafarme de su agarre pero era inútil. El contacto con su piel me lastimaba. Comenzó a morder mis labios para después pasar a mi cuello dejando marcas rojas en los lugares donde tenía contacto con mi piel.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo ya! No era hora de llorar, me reprendí mentalmente al sentir el agua salada resbalar por rostro.

- Estas asustada…- susurro ronco aquel sujeto.- Me encanta que sea así.- sonrió para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue entonces que reaccione, golpee a Tamasu con todas mis fuerzas en aquel lugar donde sabía que era sensible para los hombres usando mi rodilla derecha.

- QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!.

Pero el ya no estaba…

- Desapareció…- murmure al observar mi rodilla golpear al aire donde se supone, debía estar él.

"¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?...No, no lo fue." Observe mis muñecas aun rojas por la fuerza del agarre y sentía mis labios hinchados por lo salvaje del beso.

Caí abatida recargándome en la pared.

"Qué demonios está pasando?"


	3. Recuerdos

******Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! :D Aquí va el tercer capitulo...**

******Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

- Desapareció…- murmure al observar mi rodilla golpear al aire donde se supone, debía estar él.

"¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?...No, no lo fue." Observe mis muñecas aun rojas por la fuerza del agarre y sentía mis labios hinchados por lo salvaje del beso.

Caí abatida recargándome en la pared.

"Qué demonios está pasando?"

* * *

Después de aquel incidente no volví a saber nada de Tamasu por el resto del día. Los profesores anunciaron que se ausentarían por unos días debido a asuntos escolares, explicaron cosas como capacitación y auditorías a la escuela pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención y, por lo tanto las clases se suspenderían hasta la siguiente semana, no sin antes dejarnos un pesado itinerario de tareas y trabajos por hacer.

La hinchazón en mis labios disminuyo en cuestión de horas, que junto con las demás marcas tuve que maquillar para esconderlas. A la mayoría de la clase les extraño que en plena primavera y con el calor que hacia afuera trajera mi suéter de mangas largas y una bufanda enrollada al cuello, los persuadí alegando que me sentía enferma y tenía escalofríos, que las gotas de sudor que perlaban mi frente eran a causa del resfriado que probablemente contraria ya que empezaba a sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba.

La noticia llego a oídos de mi entrometido prometido el cual insistió en llevarme a la enfermería.

- No es necesario Ranma, las clases ya terminaron. Solo quiero ir a casa a descansar.

- Segura que estas bien?.- se veía preocupado. Coloco el dorso de su mano sobre mi frente para medir mi temperatura.

- Estoy bien.- le conteste tajante dándole la espalda.

- Segura? .- pregunto por segunda vez Ranma.- tus labios se ven un poco inflamados y estas más roja que un tomate.-

Una venita comenzó a palpitar en mi sien, "Cuando Ranma se propone fastidiar lo hace muy bien".

- YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!.- le grite sosteniendo en mi mano mi mazo, que hace unos instantes mando a volar a mi prometido por todo Nerima.

"Uy, creo que esta vez me pase" pensé mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por mi frente, "debería de dejar de hacer eso" y me limite a observar el recorrido de Ranma por los cielos hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño con agua fría para relajar mis músculos y aclarar mi mente. Escuche llegar al poco tiempo a mi prometido refunfuñando. Supuse que estaría enojado por lo ocurrido en la tarde, así que lo mejor sería mantenerme alejada de el por el resto del día para evitar otra discusión.

* * *

El tiempo libre fue bien aprovechado por mi familia, la cual no nos dio ni un segundo para respirar con todos los preparativos de la boda incluyendo el vestido de novia, banquete, decoración, invitaciones, etc.

Las cosas parecían marchar bien en el Dojo, hasta esa noche…

Una pequeña niña de 5 años despertaba de su sueño después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Con su manita tallo uno de sus grandes ojos color chocolate que amenazaban con llorar en cualquier instante. Una pequeña lamparita con chistosas figuras de animalitos era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

La pequeña niña enfoco su mirada y observo al frente con temor, donde un bulto negro descansaba en las sombras.

- Mamiiiiiiiiiii! .- grito la niña al borde del llanto.

En cuestión de segundos una señora de corta cabellera negra-azulada entro corriendo a la habitación, encendiendo la luz a su paso.

- Ya estoy aquí mi niña, ya estoy aquí…- susurro la señora mientras acurrucaba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

- yo..tenía mucho miedo mami.- lloró la niña, dejándose abrazar y sintiéndose protegida en los brazos de su madre.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña Akane, ya estoy aquí y nada malo te va a pasar…ya paso, ya paso mi niña.- Decía su madre consolando a la pequeña, en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación por su hija. No era la primera vez que pasaba esto, desde hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que algo seguía a su pequeña, al principio creyó que solo eran sus nervios o paranoias, motivo por el cual no le había comentado nada a su esposo que ahora se encontraba fuera de la cuidad, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la presencia de ese ser era evidente, lo cual la aterraba. Incluso podía sentirlo aun observando a su pequeña, oculto en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Esto no puede seguir así.- susurro la señora mientras observaba dormir plácidamente a la niña en sus brazos. Esta noche ella dormiría con su hija.

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Akane llevo a la pequeña a ver a una extraña anciana que vivía en las afueras de la cuidad, no sin antes dejar a sus otras hijas, Kasumi y Nabiki en la primaria.

El lugar parecía abandonado y la casa era muy antigua. La señora toco un par de veces el pedazo de madera podrida que había por puerta y a los pocos minutos una diminuta anciana apareció en la entrada, su cabellera blanca delataba su edad al igual que las arrugas en su rostro.

- Pasa por favor querida…Te estaba esperando.

- Gracias señora Okanaya.- Sonrió la madre de la niña.

- Puedes llamarme Kiyoshi, pero por favor toma asiento.- Dijo señalando un mullido sillón que se encontraba en la pequeña habitación.

- Esta segura que es la única forma?

- Temo que sí, es la única forma en que ese espíritu deje de seguir a tu pequeña… no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es alejar a la niña de ese ser.

- Pero…

- Te lo aseguro, tu pequeña no correrá peligro. Solo necesito aplicar un punto de presión en su cabeza y cuello, y de esta forma lograremos que la esencia de tu pequeña desaparezca, ocultaremos su aura y así ese espíritu no podrá encontrarla…es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

- Pero cómo?

- Reduciremos la fuerza de Akane a la de una niña ordinaria. Ambas sabemos que Akane se caracteriza por tener una fuerza sorprendente para su edad y un carácter impredecible, dominado por su espíritu bueno y bondadoso…lo lamento, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para protegerla, sé que no es el mejor método y la verdad aun no estoy del todo segura que funcione, pero al ocultar su fuerza disminuirá su aura considerablemente, logrando confundirla con la de cualquier otra persona…Las auras nos muestran lo que las personas sienten, son un portal para conocer el alma. Este es el caso de tu pequeña, para ella resulta muy sencillo elevar su aura mostrando la fuerza de esta, sobre todo cuando está enojada o frente a un combate.- sonrió viendo a la niña.- ella es especial, tal vez por eso es que ese espíritu está detrás de ella.

- Entonces Akane perderá su fuerza para siempre?...

- No, eso es de lo que necesitaba hablarte. Existen más de 300 puntos de presión en el cuerpo humano, algunos tienen efectos irreversibles, pero lo que le hare a la pequeña Akane será temporal ya que no estoy segura si esto funcionara. Solo hay algo que debes de tener en cuenta…como sabrás, el área para aplicar un punto de presión es como máximo un centímetro cuadrado, en caso de que falle podrían verse comprometidos el sentido de equilibrio y coordinación, podría volverse…torpe.- concluyo la anciana con un dejo de diversión en su rostro

- Torpe?.- pregunto la madre incrédula

- Jajaja querida, no hay de qué preocuparse. Yo nunca me equivoco.- sonrió con orgullo la anciana.- El efecto podría durar meses o hasta más de 15 años reduciendo paulatinamente…todo depende de la pequeña.

- Esta bien Kiyoshi, hay que hacerlo, por el bien de mi niña.- dijo la madre con determinación.- solo una cosa mas…en caso de que las cosas no resulten como se esperaban, podría revertir los efectos?

- Claro que si mi niña.- sonrió la anciana mientras se acercaba a la pequeña Akane…

Al poco tiempo la madre de esa pequeña falleció dejándolas solas con su padre, pero por suerte, aquel extraño espíritu nunca más se volvió a presentar.

* * *

De un momento a otro todo se tornó negro y me encontraba ahora en la nada…

- Esa fue la razón por la que ya no pude dar con tu paradero Akane…hasta ahora.

Esa voz, sabía de quien era pero a diferencia de otras veces, ya no sentí miedo.

- De que hablas?

Tamasu se encontraba a mi espalda y tuve que voltear para encararlo.

- Tu madre me alejo de ti, fue muy difícil encontrarte pero no imposible.- sentencio.

- Eso solo fue un sueño.

- Te equivocas, lo que acabas de ver fue un recuerdo.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Si Akane, yo ya sabía de tu existencia desde hace tiempo, pero esta vez no podrás huir tan fácil de mi…

- YO NO PIENSO HUIR!

- Eso es lo que me atrae tanto de ti, tu carácter.- sonrió.- solo hace falta una cosa para que en este juego la presa pueda estar en condiciones para enfrentar al depredador…

- Qué piensas hacer?.- le cuestione al ver como se acercaba.

- Hacer que vuelvas a ser la de antes…- dijo al mismo tiempo que con rápidos movimientos presionaba sus fríos dedos con mi nuca.

Un intenso dolor que comenzó en mi cuello termino por recorrer todo mi cuerpo y grite de dolor.

* * *

Me desperté de aquel extraño sueño, el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 3:00 a.m.

Aun sentía un escozor en la parte trasera de mi cuello y con una mano masajeé el lugar adolorido.

Me incorpore en mi cama y por instinto recorrí con la mirada mi habitación al sentir la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Tamasu escondido entre las sombras con su mirada fría e inexpresiva sobre mí.

Fue tan grande mi impresión que lo único que pude hacer es gritar…

Antes de que pudiera parpadear Tamasu me arrojo a la cama y se posiciono sobre mi apoderándose de mis labios y recorriendo con lujuria mi cuerpo con sus manos. Comencé a forcejear por librarme de él y en ese mismo instante la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a mi familia entera del otro lado.

- Akane!.- Grito mi prometido fuera de sí.

Tamasu emitió un pequeño gruñido y le dedico a mi familia una gélida mirada llena de rencor, amenazante…y en un segundo el desapareció escabulléndose entre las sombras.

Mi familia quedo petrificada, muerta de miedo. El primero en reaccionar fue Ranma.

- Que..que fue eso? Estas bien Akane?.- dijo Ranma corriendo a mi lado.

Lo único que pude hacer fue romper en llanto en sus brazos, esto se estaba saliendo de mi control.

- Tranquila Akane, no permitiré que ese maldito se te vuelva a acercar.

Ranma cerro sus puños con impotencia hasta que sus nudillo se tornaron blancos, con una mano temblorosa acaricie el dorso de la suya, logrando que el suspirara derrotado y se relajara mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

La familia decidió darnos un poco de privacidad por iniciativa de Tia Nodoka y se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, a sabiendas de que ahora me encontraba a salvo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, de aquí en adelante las cosas se van a complicar para nuestra querida pareja y la historia comenzara a subir de volumen (no apto para menores de edad) xD ****No se olviden de dejar sus reviews! son los que me motivan a seguir con esta historia :)**


	4. En busca de respuestas

**Hola a todos! Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo! :D...Esta vez me tarde un poco mas en actualizar ya que decidí seguir un valioso consejo, gracias Agatha estabas en lo correcto :). **

**Les aseguro que la espera valió la pena y sin mas que decir... aquí va el 4to capi!**

******Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

- Tranquila Akane, no permitiré que ese maldito se te vuelva a acercar.

Ranma cerro sus puños con impotencia hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, con una mano temblorosa acaricie el dorso de la suya, logrando que el suspirara derrotado y se relajara mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

La familia decidió darnos un poco de privacidad por iniciativa de Tia Nodoka y se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, a sabiendas de que ahora me encontraba a salvo.

* * *

De nuevo estaba ahí, en aquella habitación junto a la persona más terca, orgullosa, testaruda, de mal carácter, fuerte, valiente, hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa y…completamente desecha, llorando en mis brazos.

"Esta noche me quedare a tu lado Akane, no te dejare sola después de lo ocurrido, así te parezca, o no." Estaba decidido y no habría nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión. Todos mis sentidos estaban alerta a cualquier amenaza o nueva señal de aquel individuo. Lo haría pagar con creces por lo que le hizo a Akane, ese maldito no tenía ni idea de con quien se había metido.

Espere a que Akane se tranquilizara. Me hacía sentir miserable e impotente verla llorar, escuchar sus sollozos y sentir su tristeza, pero tenía que calmarme si es que quería llegar al fondo de esto. La única persona que podía contarme con lujo de detalles que es lo que sucedía era precisamente ella, mi Akane, mi única prometida y mi futura esposa…

"No permitiré que ese imbécil regrese y no este para protegerla." Pensé mientras seguía acariciando su sedoso cabello.

Cuando por fin cesaron sus sollozos decidí que era el momento para hablar con ella y hacerle saber que cuenta conmigo, que nunca la dejare sola.

-Akane.- la llame suavemente.

Al no obtener respuesta dirigí mi vista al pequeño cuerpo que acunaba en mis brazos. Estaba dormida, su respiración pausada y tranquila, su hermoso rostro sereno y pacífico y sus grandes ojos un poco hinchados, estaban cerrados…Si, en definitiva estaba dormida y era una de las visiones más hermosas y al mismo tiempo tentadoras de mi vida.

Se sentía tan bien estar así con ella que no deseaba moverme de mi lugar, pero sabía que no era la mejor posición para descansar o la más cómoda, por lo que decidí recostarla en su cama y arroparla con unas mantas. Una vez realizada mi tarea me recosté a su lado "Solo un minuto, después tomare una silla y vigilare su sueño hasta el amanecer" pensé. La observe dormir durante largo tiempo, el cual ni siquiera percibí.

- Creí que confiabas en mí…porque no me dijiste antes lo que estaba pasando?.- susurré mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo con tan simple caricia.

- Lo lamento Akane…lamento haber sido tan estúpido.

Y era verdad, soy el peor de los estúpidos…¿como quería que Akane confiara en mi si todo el tiempo no hacía nada más que insultarla y humillarla? Con eso solo la aleje de mi lado, me confié!. Pensaba que ella era solo para mí, por algo estábamos comprometidos no? Algún día formaríamos una familia juntos y sería muy feliz a su lado…PERO QUE IDIOTA! Fui demasiado egoísta al solo pensar en mí pero, que hay de ella?!. La fecha de nuestra…de nuestra boda ya se fijó y yo solo vivo esperando que ese día llegue, el día en que puedan llamarla Señora Saotome y declararla mía de todas las formas…Mi gran error es que nunca me moleste en preguntarle qué es lo que de verdad sentía…ella deseara la boda de la misma forma en que lo hago yo?. Cuando mi madre, mi viejo y el Tío Sound declararon que teníamos que casarnos, el principal motivo por el cual acepte fue por ella, no para salvar el Dojo como Akane creía, pero ese día no me dio tiempo de darle explicaciones, como siempre tomo sus propias conclusiones, ni siquiera se dignó a verme y yo no volví a buscarla…si lo hubiera hecho tal vez las cosas serían diferentes pero, qué le diría? Hubiera sido capaz de confesarle la verdad?... Lo único que no podría soportar es su rechazo. NUNCA! Ranma Saotome nunca será humillado!. "Cobarde" contesto una voz en mi interior y sabía que tenía razón…

Akane se removió de su lugar hasta acomodarse junto a mí. Sonreí y pase mi brazo por su pequeña cintura estrechándola a mi cuerpo.

- Si tan solo supieras que yo… - "te amo" complete la frase en mi mente.

El delicioso aroma de su piel inundaba mis sentidos.

Sentí odio por ese imbécil al notar diminutas marcas rojas en su piel, visibles aun en la tenue luz que dejaba pasar la pequeña ventana de la habitación. ¿Cómo era posible que se haya atrevido a tocar lo que por derecho me pertenece?! . Cerré mis puños con fuerza mientras exhalaba aire por mi nariz en un vano intento por calmarme. Estaba más que molesto, sentía furia recorrer mis venas cada vez que veía esas ya casi imperceptibles marcas en su cuello. Recorrí con mi vista el resto de su cuerpo en busca de más señales de agresión. Tuve que contener la respiración al notar otras tantas en sus muñecas y brazos, unas más recientes que las otras, lo cual atribuía al encuentro anterior.

LO SABIA! Sabía que algo andaba mal con el maldito de Tamasu!, lo advertí en la forma en que la miraba. Fui muy ingenuo al creer que Akane me diría la verdad con respecto a lo que sucedía, pero aun así tome mis precauciones. Después de que ocurriera el incidente en la azotea decidí vigilarlo y no perderlo de vista en ningún momento, hasta aquel día…

- Flashback-

Era martes, todo el grupo tenía que asistir a clases de educación física, impartidas en el patio del Furincan. Después de cambiar nuestras ropas por el uniforme deportivo, el profesor anuncio que habría una contienda entre los alumnos y continúo a formar dos equipos que se enfrentarían en un juego de futbol soccer.

Tamasu se mostraba indiferente ante la noticia a comparación de mis compañeros que pegaban gritos de júbilo y emoción logrando armar un gran alboroto mientras el permanecía inmutable, observando expectante algún punto indefinido del campus. Tamasu decidió excluirse del juego a pesar de la reprimenda del profesor y se mantuvo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol con la misma actitud que en un principio.

El juego comenzó y el balón era pateado de un lugar a otro esperando ser proyectado a la portería del equipo contrario.

Solo lo perdí de vista un segundo en el cual centre mi atención en la meta para calcular la dirección y fuerza del impacto de mi taquete con la pelota. Acerté y anote el primer gol del partido a favor de mi equipo, los cuales no tardaron en celebrar armando un nuevo alboroto.

Pronto las mujeres comenzaron a llegar. Por alguna razón siempre tardaban más de lo normal en salir de los vestidores. Busque a mi alrededor y solo hacía falta la boba de Akane "Que torpe es" pensé, creyendo que se había demorado al no lograr atar las cintas de sus tenis.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cancha contigua para iniciar un juego de voleibol. Gire mi rostro, el lugar donde se suponía debía estar Tamasu se encontraba vacío. "A donde fue ese estúpido?".

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un "GOOOOL" que gritaron a todo pulmón los del equipo contrario. "Rayos! No permitiré que nos ganen" y así con el único pensamiento dominando mi mente termine por olvidar lo que en verdad importaba. Creyendo que Akane llegaría de un momento a otro, me concentre en el juego y por su puesto…en ganar.

-Fin de Flashback-

Ahora lo entendía todo… Maldita sea, que ciego he sido! Akane me ha dado señales y yo no fui capaz de identificarlas. Se ha comportado distante durante este tiempo a tal grado que las peleas con ella se han reducido considerablemente, la última que podía recordar fue ese mismo día después de clases. Además me percate que la sola presencia de ese tipo le incomodaba y percibí como él no dejaba de acosarla con la mirada todo el tiempo…demasiadas señales. Sin duda, soy el mayor de los imbéciles!

Repase con la yema de mis dedos las pequeñas marcas en su cuello, imaginando que con aquel sutil roce desaparecerían por completo…

Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios y sonreí con tristeza "Perdóname Akane"

Me levante de golpe y comencé a caminar iracundo de un lado a otro de la habitación. "Ahora comprendía todo, absolutamente todo! Desde cuando lleva ese tipo molestándote?...Por el bien de ese maldito espero y no haya intentado propasarse contigo…que hubiera pasado si no habría llegado a tiempo esta noche?.."

Cerré mi puño con fuerza y lo proyecte directo a la pared con claras intenciones de liberar la ira que me consumía, pero me detuve a escasos 2 centímetros, si lo hacía podría despertarla…Me senté en la silla del escritorio junto a la cama, para velar su sueño.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana "solo descansare un segundo" pensé, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la cama "No permitiré que salgas de aquí, no sin antes hablar contigo Akane". Recline mi cabeza sobre mis brazos buscando una posición más cómoda, para después abandonándome en los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con pesar, aun podía percibir las lágrimas en mi rostro y el olor a agua salada.

Voltee a mi costado y ahí estaba el, "se quedó conmigo…". Una cálida sensación inundo mi pecho. Esa era una de las razones por la que amaba a ese tierno tonto. Esboce una pequeña sonrisa y con cuidado acaricie su frente para después depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Sin perder más el tiempo me puse de pie, con sigilo tome mi ropa y otras cosas que necesitaba. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

Vestía un short de mezclilla junto con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas que enmarcaba mi figura, zapatos de piso del mismo color y una diadema blanca adornando mi cabello. Maquille un poco mi cara para disimular la hinchazón en mis ojos y salí de ahí en dirección a mi habitación. Entre con cuidado ya que no quería despertar a Ranma, coloque una nota en mi escritorio y salí por la ventana antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

"Si Tamasu no mintió y lo que me mostro en verdad fue un recuerdo, entonces buscare a la anciana Kiyoshi. Ella podrá darme las respuestas que necesito" pensé mientras corría por las calles del distrito.

* * *

Un molesto rayo de sol se situó en mi cara, obligándome a despertar. Abrí los ojos con fastidio, sentí un dolor insoportable que provenía de mi cuello a causa de la mala posición en que dormí. Masajeé el área adolorida y observe a mi alrededor…

- Maldición Akane no está!

De un brinco me puse en pie dispuesto a ir en su busca. Mi cerebro procesaba las posibles causas por las que mi prometida estaba desaparecida y ninguna de ellas pronosticaba nada bueno. "le habrá pasado algo? tal vez la secuestraron! O a lo mejor…" seguí divagando con posibles motivos, hasta que pose mi miraba en un pedazo de papel que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblado sobre el escritorio. Con un rápido movimiento tome el trozo de papel en mis manos y comencé a leer…

**_Lamento haber salido sin avisar, pero fue necesario hacerlo. _**

**_No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien y no me busquen_**

**_Llegare a casa para la comida y les explicare todo_**

**_P.D. Por favor Ranma no hagas nada estúpido y…gracias._**

**_Akane Tendo._**

Arrugue en mis manos el trozo de papel, si esa boba creía que me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras ella se largaba sola, pues estaba muy equivocada!... Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido pienso convertirme en su sombra.

Baje las escaleras sin detenerme y corrí rumbo a la salida, no sin antes avisarle a la familia que Akane había salido y que iba por ella para traerla de regreso. No di más explicaciones, ni me detuve cuando mi madre me llamo desde la puerta...Solo tenía una cosa en mente: "Encontrar a la marimacho".

Uff, en definitiva será muy difícil dejar de insultarla.

No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, así que opte por recorrer los lugares que frecuentaba incluyendo el Uchan´s y en el Neko-Hanten, aunque en estos últimos solo encontré problemas y perdí valioso tiempo "Demonios! Por qué nunca me dejan en paz!". Pronto se hizo tarde y al no obtener éxito comencé por pedir indicaciones a las personas que pasaban.

* * *

Por fin la encontré! La pequeña casa que estaba frente a mí era idéntica a la de mi sueño, no había cambiado en nada.

Llevaba horas buscando aquel lugar, me sentí aliviada cuando por fin lo localice, ya que varias veces estuve por darme por vencida. Pero ya estaba aquí, la pequeña casa alejada del bullicio de la cuidad en donde no había más ruido que el canto de las aves, estaba rodeada por grandes árboles. La pintura blanca que cubría las paredes de la humilde casa, se hallaba carcomida por el sol y el paso del tiempo, la única ventana que daba al exterior estaba rota y dentro de ella no se lograba divisar nada, todo estaba demasiado obscuro.

Dude un momento al creer que la casa se encontrara por completo abandonada, pero decidí averiguarlo al tocar un par de veces la madera podrida que representaba la puerta…no hubo respuesta y todo permanecía en silencio. Llame por segunda vez golpeando la madera con más fuerza y… no sucedió nada.

Suspire, se estaba haciendo tarde y mi familia comenzaría a preocuparse si no llegaba pronto a casa. Di media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme pero antes de que avanzara, un rechinido a mis espaldas llamo mi atención.

- Que es lo que…

Me gire al reconocer aquella voz, que si no me equivocaba pertenecía a la anciana Kiyoshi. Observe con detenimiento a la pequeña figura en la entrada de la casa, su vestimenta consistía en un traje tradicional chino de mangas largas con una combinación de colores rojo y amarillo que llegaba a sus talones. La señora Kiyoshi no debía medir más de un metro, su estatura era muy parecida a la del maestro Happosai o la abuela Cologne. Su cabello largo y canoso lo llevaba atado en una cola baja y su piel blanca estaba ligeramente bronceada. Sus grandes ojos entrecerrados me escrutaban sin disimulo.

- Es usted la…

- Akane…Tu nombre es Akane, no es así?.- me interrumpió

-Usted…acaso me recuerda?.- pregunte sorprendida.

- Como olvidarte pequeña.- sonrió, acentuando las arrugas en su rostro.

- Yo…

- Lo se pequeña…pasa por favor, hay muchas cosas de que hablar.- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano, invitándome a pasar.

Sonreí con timidez, limitándome a entrar a la pequeña casa…

Al traspasar la puerta me lleve una buena impresión. A comparación con la fachada de la vivienda, el interior de esta parecía muy cálido y acogedor. No era como la recordaba, la decoración del lugar había cambiado. Estaba conformada por una pequeña mesita de té con cuatro cojines rojos acolchonados, un televisor en la esquina y distintos ornamentos colgaban de la blanca pared. Había dos habitaciones más que se conectaban con este cuarto, una de ellas daba a un pasillo y la otra supuse, seria la cocina.

El piso de madera crujió cuando la anciana Kiyoshi pasó a mi lado.

- Siéntete como en tu casa, cariño. Ponte cómoda por favor.- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Iré por un poco de té, vuelvo en seguida.

Y sin más se adentró a una de las habitaciones contiguas donde imaginé, sería la cocina.

Quede maravillada con el lugar, todo estaba absolutamente limpio y en orden.

Gire rápido y logre tomar la taza que volaba en mi dirección.

- Lo siento pequeña, se me resbalo! .- me grito la anciana Kiyoshi desde la cocina.

Una gotita de sudor resbalo por mi sien mientras reía nerviosa, como era posible que se le "_resbalara_" la taza hasta acá?. La coloque con cuidado sobre la mesita de té, justo a tiempo para atrapar la siguiente "_taza voladora"_ acompañada por la tetera, la cuchara, la sartén, la tostadora, el microondas y un gato de la fortuna gigante que no tenía ni idea de donde lo saco. A una velocidad increíble dejaba los objetos que eran lanzados sobre la mesita y los dos últimos en el piso.

- Buenos reflejos niña! Pero… que hay de tu fuerza?

Acto seguido se lanzó en mi dirección proyectando una fuerte patada que me tomo por sorpresa, lo único que pude hacer fue cubrir mi rostro con ambos brazos para bloquear el golpe.

Emití un quejido al contacto de su pie con mi brazo, la fuerza del impacto era grande pero sabía que podría soportar, no me dejaría derribar!. Mi pies resbalaron por el piso hasta que mi espalda golpeo con la pared, "logre detener el golpe!." Sonreí satisfecha mientras bajada mis brazos.

- Muy bien! al parecer ya recuperaste tu fuerza. Aunque te falta entrenamiento…- concluyó la anciana que en ese momento aterrizaba con gracia en el piso. "Es ágil!" pensé.

- Que fue eso?!.- grite al salir de mi estupor.

La anciana rio divertida.

- Solo comprobaba algunas cosas, pequeña. Pero toma asiento por favor.- dijo señalando uno de los cojines junto a la mesita de té.

- Anciana Kiyoshi yo…Auch!.- me queje al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.- Por que hizo eso?.- le reproché.

- No me gusta que me llamen anciana, aun soy joven y bella. Todavía no cumplo los 110 años!.- Caí de espaldas ante tal comentario.- puedes llamarme solamente Kiyoshi.

- Disculpe Kiyoshi, no era mi intención, yo solo estoy…estoy buscando respuestas.

- ¿Respuestas?...¿A qué te refieres querida?

- Vera…tengo entendido que usted conoció a mi madre. Ella recurrió a su ayuda para salvarme de…

- Amatsu-Mikaboshi, el Dios de la Maldad.- completo Kiyoshi.

- ¿Cómo es que usted?...

- Lo supe tiempo después de que te marcharas con tu madre. Aquel día el mismo Dios se me presento en un sueño y me advirtió que si volvía a entrometerme lo pagaría muy caro.- confesó.- Akane…no sé qué es lo que este tramando ese ser, pero te puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno…Tenemos que detenerlo!

- Pero como lograremos eso?...Además, el la amenazo!. Podría hacerle daño si se entera que hable con usted!.

- Eso no pasara. Pero hazme un favor niña…ten cuidado.

Solo tomo unos minutos en los que Kiyoshi parecía reflexionar y después con voz decidida me dijo:

- Akane, necesito que confíes en mí. No permitas que nadie más se entere de lo que está pasando…Ese sujeto es peligroso y no dudara en apartar de su camino a quien le estorbe.

"Mi familia!" pensé preocupada.

-Pero…ellos ya lo saben, ya lo vieron!.- Grite comenzando a alterarme. ¿Cómo podría esconderle a mi familia lo que sucedía si lo más seguro es que ellos ya sospechaban algo? Y lo peor del caso, como ocultarle la verdad a Ranma?!... tenía que protegerlos, ¿pero cómo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?, explícate niña.- me exigió

Así que decidí contarle todo, desde que comenzaron aquellos extraños sueños hasta el reciente encuentro con Tamasu.

- Ya veo…-Contesto Kiyoshi perdida en sus pensamientos.- No sé qué pretende al presentarse de esa forma, pero al menos sabemos que es lo que busca…

- Yo no entiendo, ¿por qué a mí? No tengo nada en especial. – pregunté confundida.

- ¿Y por qué no?.- Me contestó Kiyoshi.- Vamos pequeña, ambas sabemos que eres especial.

- ¿Especial?...

- Tenemos que entrenarte Akane, a pesar de que recuperaste tu fuerza y ya no eres torpe.- rio Kiyoshi, ignorando por completo mi pregunta anterior.- Que por cierto cariño, lamento haberme equivocado con eso, pero eras una niña muy inquieta y te moviste cuando yo aplique la presión. Intente decírselo a tu madre pero ella parecía tener mucha prisa en marcharse y no me escucho, murmuraba cosas como ir a la escuela a recoger a sus hijas y otras tantas que no entendí…como sea, el punto es que de ahora en adelante te esperare aquí todas las tardes. No sabemos qué es lo que estamos enfrentando ni que tan fuerte es el enemigo por lo que debemos estar preparadas para todo. No será buena idea que te alejes de tu hogar, ya que si el tal Tamasu decide atentar contra ellos para llegar a ti, no estaremos cerca para impedirlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Como respuesta solo asentí un par de veces con la cabeza.

"Ahora entiendo por qué nada me salía bien" Por más que entrenara nunca tenía la agilidad y destreza que deseaba y ni qué decir de la coordinación!., en la cocina era un desastre por que no podía hacer más de dos cosas a la vez, sin contar lo despistada que soy. Esperar a que el arroz este bien cocido mientras cortaba las verduras con cuidado para que queden uniformes, condimentarlas y…ya se me había quemado el arroz, la tabla de picar estaba totalmente desecha y todo era un completo desastre. Uff…

- Entonces…que hare si el regresa? Yo…aun no estoy lista para enfrentarlo

- Dudo que el regrese, al menos se ausentara por un tiempo, el cual aprovecharemos al máximo.

- ¿Por qué esta tan segura de eso?

- El dominio de ese Dios es el infierno, ya que ahí habitan los espíritus malignos y suceden todo tipo de atrocidades, las cuales lo alimentan y le dan su poder. Él ha logrado permanecer en este mundo por la maldad que existe. Asesinatos, secuestros, violaciones incluso el odio y el rencor son lo que le permitieron su estadía aquí. Pero todo tiene un límite Akane y lo más seguro es que él ya lo atravesó…Si lo que me dices es verdad, entonces ese ser ya tiene demasiado tiempo fuera de su reino y por lo tanto, debe de estar debilitado. La maldad que habita en este planeta no se compara con la que el necesita, todo gracias a personas como tú.- dijo señalándome y sonriendo de forma cálida.- Personas que están dispuestas a arriesgar su vida por los demás, que perdonan a los que alguna vez les hicieron daño, que dan cariño sin recibir nada a cambio y que se preocupan por los demás…si tan solo el mundo estuviera lleno de personas con buenos sentimientos, estas cosas nunca sucederían…

Me quede reflexionando en las últimas palabras de Kiyoshi, las cuales se repetían en mi mente "si tan solo el mundo estuviera lleno de personas con buenos sentimientos, estas cosas nunca sucederían" una luz de esperanza surgió en mi interior..

- Entonces eso quiere decir que el ya no regresara?!, ya no volverá a molestarme más?!.- pregunte ilusionada.

- No lo sé mi niña, no lo sé…pero no debemos confiarnos, tenemos que estar preparadas para todo y averiguar qué es lo que trama.

- Tienes razón Kiyoshi…

- No te preocupes pequeña, todo estará bien.- sonrió de forma confortante Kiyoshi y coloco una de sus manos sobre las mías que jugaban nerviosas encima de la mesita de té.-Pero mira la hora! Que tarde se nos ha hecho, lo más seguro es que tu familia estará preocupada por ti…

Por Dios ya casi oscurecía! Si no me daba prisa mi familia no tardaría en salir a buscarme. Uff ya podía imaginar la que me esperaba cuando llegara al Dojo.

Me despedí de Kiyoshi desde la puerta y le di las gracias por su ayuda, asegurándole que volvería mañana para mi primera clase de entrenamiento, por la cual me encontraba muy emocionada.

- Akane!.- me llamo desde la entrada Kiyoshi antes de que me marchara.

- Si?.- volteé enseguida.

- Lamento lo de tu madre…Me entere poco después de lo que paso y el motivo por el que nunca regreso…

- Ella se encuentra en un mejor lugar ahora.- le sonreí y me despedí de ella con un ademan en la mano, retomando el camino a mi hogar.

- Ten cuidado pequeña.- murmuro la anciana desde la entrada, pero no pude escucharla.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por algunas velas, aunque estas no servían de mucho ya que el color que predominaba allí era el negro, dando un aspecto tétrico a aquel extraño lugar.

Se escuchó el rechinido de una gran puerta al abrirse, seguido de un estruendoso golpe al cerrarla con fuerza.

Un par de grandes zancadas hicieron eco en aquel siniestro lugar.

- Yami!...YAMI MALDITA SEA, DONDE TE METISTE?!.- grito furioso el recién llegado.

La poca luz de ese lugar reflejaba el par de ojos negros de aquel extraño, mismos que revelaban la ira contenida…

- Aquí estoy Amo.- Dijo la mujer que surgió de las sombras, dueña de aquellos feroces ojos violetas.

- Ya sabes que tienes que hacer…- ordeno aquella voz.

- Pero Amo…

- Cállate estúpida!.- Grito fuera de sí, propinándole una bofetada a aquella extraña mujer.- Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, tu ultima, ¿lo entiendes?!. Si vuelves a desobedecer o hacer algo sin mi consentimiento…no tendré piedad de ti.- dijo amenazante, observando con odio a la mujer que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.-¡¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?!.- declaro al momento que la abofeteaba por segunda vez.- Intestaste asesinarla! Maldición, sabes que si ella muere yo no podré tenerla! Su espíritu no vendría conmigo…es por eso que no permití que abandonara ese mundo aquel día en que ella murió, en el lugar que hacían llamar Jusenkyo. Tuve que traerla de regreso antes de que su alma alcanzara la gloria…

- Lo..lo lamento A..Amo.- contesto la aludida.

- Te ofrecí esta oportunidad, creí que me seria de ayuda la comandante del ejército más temido de todos los tiempos, responsable de miles de muertes y la mejor asesina de la época feudal…¿Cuánto tiempo tenia tu alma penando?,¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pagando por la crueldad de tus actos? Te saque de ese lugar, detuve tu dolor…pero no me has servido de nada, tal vez lo mejor es que vuelvas y cumplas tu condena eterna!.

- NOOO! Nooo Amo, por favor! No quiero volver, por favor! Hare lo que me pida, no volveré a fallarle. Por favor!.- suplico la mujer.

- Estarás a prueba...Sabes que por ahora no puedo regresar a ese mundo, y ya estoy cansado de los juegos tontos. No volveré a aparecer como _"Tamasu"_, así que te encargaras del trabajo sucio. Necesito que la traigas aquí, conmigo. Debilítala, tráela a la fuerza, has lo que se te venga en gana, pero asegúrate que este viva. La necesito viva…

- Pero Amo, ¿porque no solo seguimos el plan original?, ¿causar un gran caos en la Tierra para así ampliar su reino?...olvídese de la chica, ella solo interferirá con nuestros planes, será un estorbo…

La mirada iracunda que obtuvo por respuesta la hizo callar.

- Siempre obtengo lo que deseo, y si lo que busco es prohibido, eso aumenta su valor…lo que deseo es a esa chica y lo obtendré, esta no será la excepción.

- Lo que usted diga mi Amo...solo una cosa más, como le traeré a esa joven si usted, mi Amo, me quito gran parte de mi fuerza?

- Arréglatelas como puedas, para eso tienes tu ejército de malditos no?. Escoge a tus mejores guerreros y encomiéndales la misión.

La mujer asintió en silencio y se retiró de aquel lugar. Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

- La cacería comenzó.- murmuro el dueño de los ojos negros.

* * *

Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!. Ya casi oscurecía y ni rastro de Akane. "Lo más seguro es que ya volvió a casa y yo sigo como tonto buscándola".

Moría de hambre! ya que en todo el día no había probado bocado, así que decidí regresar al Dojo con la esperanza de que Akane ya estuviera allí. Al entrar me encontré con toda la familia reunida en la mesa, la comida ya estaba servida pero nadie había probado un bocado, incluyendo a mi viejo y eso era mucho que decir… todos parecían preocupados.

- Hijo que bueno que llegaste! ¿Dónde está Akane?.- pregunto mi madre.

Pronto toda la familia se encontraba reunida alrededor de mí.

- Raanmaaaa! ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar sin mi pequeña?!.- Grito la inmensa cabeza de Tio Sound en forma de ogro.

- Que hijo tan más ingrato es el que tengo, mira que dejar a su suerte a su pobre prometida…- Lloriqueo mi padre.

-Akanita mi amor! ¿Que te ha hecho el idiota de mi discípulo que no quieres regresar a ver a este pobre ancianito?.- Gimoteo el maestro Hapossai.

- PUEDEN CALLARSE TODOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

El que Akane no estuviera aquí era lo suficientemente malo como para encima aguantar a esos locos. "Demonios donde se metió esa boba, espero que este bien".

- IRÉ A BUSCARLA!.- declare decidido.

- Ya llegue!.- anuncio una voz conocida desde la entrada.

-Akane!.- Grite

- Hija mia!

-Akanita!

Y todos corrimos a su encuentro. Suspire relajado cuando la vi sana y salva bajo el umbral de la puerta. "Menos mal que está bien".

- Akane no vuelvas a hacer esto por favor, nos tenías a todos preocupados.- la reprendió Kasumi.

- Mi pequeña!...¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?.- Lloriqueo Tio Sound inspeccionando a Akane de arriba a bajo.

- Akane, no está bien que salgas sin avisar y menos sin tomar en cuenta a tu futuro esposo, recuerda que solo faltan 3 semanas para su boda y no pueden seguir comportándose así…

- Akanita mi amor! Te extrañe mucho.- grito el maestro Hapossai saltando a los pechos de Akane.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en mi sien. ¿Cómo era posible que me la pasara todo el día buscando a esa boba y ella llegaba como si nada? Y yo de estúpido preocupándome por ella todo el tiempo!... Hace tan solo unos minutos tenia a toda la familia sobre mí, echándome la culpa por su tonta decisión de salir de casa sin avisar y ahora, verlos todos ahí reunidos armando su circo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, me ponía más que furioso.

Camine decidido hacia ella. De un rápido movimiento la alce en el aire y la coloque en mi espalda, cargándola como si fuera un simple saco de papas. La escuche protestar y comenzó a golpearme, exigiendo que la bajara. Subí las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta con llave y arroje a Akane a la cama.

"No saldrá de aquí hasta que hable con ella.. Akane me va a escuchar!"

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina el capi :P Lamento decirles que el lemón tendrá que esperar un poquito, pero como se los dije antes, les prometo que valdrá la pena xD (que pervertida soy :P) **


	5. Una difícil prueba

******Gracias por sus reviews! Sus alentadores comentarios hacen posible continuar con esta historia. :)**

******Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! xD**

******.**

******Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro. **

.

**En el capítulo anterior.**

Camine decidido hacia ella. De un rápido movimiento la alce en el aire y la coloque en mi espalda, cargándola como si fuera un simple saco de papas. La escuche protestar y comenzó a golpearme, exigiendo que la bajara.

Subí las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta con llave y arroje a Akane a la cama.

"No saldrá de aquí hasta que hable con ella.. Akane me va a escuchar!"

* * *

- Acaba con él, hermanita!.- se escuchó una voz desde afuera.

- No creo que esto sea apropiado, aún no están casados!.- grito mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

- Saotome, por fin! Nuestro heredero ya viene en camino!

- Así es Tendo!... yo sabía que mi muchacho no nos iba a decepcionar! …TU PUEDES HIJO!

Con cada sartada de idioteces que escuchaba, mi rostro enrojecía cada vez mas.

- BASTA! NO ES LO QUE USTEDES CREEN!..Akane y yo solo…- Vociferé perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba, pero fui interrumpido por alguien más.

- Ayy pero que cocha pacha?...¿cómo que mi Akanita está ahí dentro, indefensa, con el aprovechado de Ranma?. Tengo que ir a ayudarla…Akane mi amor!.- Grito el viejo ridículo, dispuesto a entrar a la habitación.

- Espere Maestro! Esta vez no interferirá con nuestros planes!...tome esto y esto y esto.- Amenazo mi padre al mismo tiempo que él y Tio Sound le daban una buena paliza al anciano decrepito.

- Discípulos malagradecidos! Como se atreven a faltarle al respeto a su maestro?. Tomen esto! Bomba hapo - dai - karin!

Acto seguido se escuchó un gran estruendo y por los cielos volaban Tio Sound y mi padre.

- Ahhhh…perdónenos maestro!.- Gritaron al unísono, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

- Bueno, a mí ya me dio hambre. Iré a bajo a comer.- Dijo Nabiki.

- Sii, yo quiero probar la deliciosa comida que preparo Kasumi!.- Manifestó el Maestro Hapossai, corriendo de un lado a otro como si de un pequeño niño se tratara.

- Vamos a comer antes de que todo se enfrié.- sonrió con gentileza Kasumi.

- Querida creo que tendremos que calentar todo, llevamos mucho tiempo esperado a los chicos. Lo más seguro es que la comida ya este fría…- Declaro mi madre.

- Creo que tienes razón Tia Nodoka.- Le respondió Kasumi, en tanto que las voces se oían cada vez más lejanas.

…..

- Creo que ya se marcharon.- Suspire aliviado.

- ¿Qu..que es..lo que..piensas hacer.. Ran..ma?

Por primera vez observe a mi prometida. Su cabello ligeramente revuelto a causa del anterior ajetreo y ese endemoniado short que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas…"Se ve realmente sexy" pensé, observándola como un bobo.

Un fuerte color carmín se apodero de sus mejillas.

- Ran..ma, Ranma.- me llamo mi prometida.- ¿Que tanto miras pervertido?!.- Grito furiosa.

Pronto una cantidad exagerada de peluches, almohadas, libros, una lámpara y un despertador fueron lanzados en mi dirección con claras intenciones de golpearme. Apenas logre esquivarlas debido al trance en que me encontraba.

- Depravado! Pervertido! Fenómeno! Anormal!.- Continuó "_elogiándome"_ mi prometida al reanudar con el ataque de objetos.

Si no hubiera perdido antes la poca paciencia que me quedaba, no estaría ahora tan furioso. Si no hubiera estado tan furioso, no habría actuado sin pensar y ahora mismo no estaría sobre el cuerpo de mi prometida apresando sus muñecas sobre el suave colchón con los rostros tan cerca, sin siquiera tomar conciencia de lo que hacía.

- ¿Que rayos te sucede?! Acaso eres tan boba como para no darte cuenta de lo preocupado que estoy por ti! Todo el día estuve como idiota buscándote, temiendo lo peor ya que la niña decidió marcharse sin avisar con un maldito loco acosándola! Llegas a estas horas como si nada hubiese pasado?! ¿En dónde te metiste durante todo el día?!...¿Quiero explicaciones Akane y las quiero ahora?! Por qué no me iré de aquí sin ellas!

- Ran..ma yo…-Respondió aturdida.

- ¿Tu qué?!

- No puedo…no puedo decirte…

- ¿Que no puedes?!...¿Por qué?, ¿qué está pasando Akane?!

* * *

No podía, simplemente no podía. Conociendo a Ranma, lo más seguro es que lo tomaría todo como un reto, me haría a un lado, como siempre lo ha hecho y lo enfrentaría sin siquiera saber cuan fuerte es, podría salir seriamente herido por mi culpa y eso no lo voy a permitir…pero, él lo vio y por más tonto que sea, no podría engañarlo…no después de lo que presencio aquella noche, cuando Tamasu entro a mi habitación…

Pero entonces que hare?!...El tenerlo tan cerca me perturbaba, estaba tan molesto que no notaba la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, nuestras narices casi se rosaban! Es tan impulsivo ese baka… los mares azules que destellaban por la ira contenida, obscurecidos por la preocupación y otro sentimiento que no fui capaz de identificar, me hipnotizaban. Tenía tantos deseos de acabar con la distancia que nos separaba y poder besar esos labios…

Una ligera vibración en mis muñecas llamo mi atención, el culpable de esto, temblaba de pies a cabeza al reparar en sus acciones y la situación comprometedora en que se encontraba.

- Akk..ane..yo..yo..lo siento..yo no quería…- Su expresión delataba la vergüenza que sentía y en sus ojos percibí su arrepentimiento.- Me tenías muy preocupado.- Suspiro resignado.

Poco a poco fue liberando la presión en mis muñecas, dispuesto a retirarse, pero no se lo permití. Con una de mis manos libres acaricie su mejilla, en tanto que la otra la coloque sobre su hombro, sonriendo dulcemente. El por su parte parecía sorprendido por mi actitud y no lo culpaba! ya que ni siquiera yo sabía lo que hacía.

- Lamento todo por lo que te hice pasar Ranma…

- Akane…- Susurro.

De un momento a otro, todo lo que me rodeaba desapareció. En mi mundo solo estábamos Ranma y yo.

Mi pulso se aceleró notoriamente cuando mi prometido fue acercando lentamente su rostro al mío.

Su mirada tan dulce y cargada de…amor? Me hizo olvidar todo, dejándome llevar por el momento. Cerré mis ojos en espera de ese ansiado beso…

Mi corazón dio un revuelo al sentir el dulce contacto de sus labios sobre los míos.

Podía sentir el frenético palpitar de su corazón contra el mío, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago y corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo. Ranma situó uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y el otro lo mantuvo a mi costado como centro de apoyo. Mis labios se movieron por voluntad propia, respondiendo al cálido beso que por primera vez nos otorgábamos.

Logre percibir tantas emociones con ese simple roce, a pesar de que los movimientos eran torpes e inseguros debido a nuestra inexperiencia…Esto no se comparaba en nada con lo que algún día imagine, era mucho mejor.

Un ruido proveniente de la ventana nos obligó a voltear, descubriendo al maestro Hapossai que entraba con una bandeja en las manos. De un segundo a otro Ranma se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y yo sentada en la cama con los rostros totalmente rojos.

- Akanita te traje un poco de comida…Ranma? Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto el maestro, que hasta ese momento se percató de la presencia de Ranma en la habitación. Ambos intercambiamos miradas de pánico al creernos descubiertos.

El maestro Hapossai aprovecho la distracción para saltar a mi pecho.

- Akaneeee mi amoooor!

- Déjela en paz viejo libidinoso!.- Grito Ranma al momento que lo lanzaba con una patada a él y su bandeja por la ventana, mandando al maestro a un largo paseo por los cielos.

…..

Un gran silencio reino en la habitación, ninguno de los dos era capaz de romperlo y mucho menos de vernos a los ojos. La primera en hablar fui yo..

- Tal vez…deberías de irr..irte, ya sabes, p..para que no sospechen…Estaré bien…el ya no volverá a molestarme…te lo aseguro.- Le informe al ver la mirada reprobatoria que me lanzo Ranma al pronunciar las primeras palabras.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?.- Recriminó

- yo…solo lo sé, el no volverá. Y…si lo hace, le daré su merecido. Se defenderme muy bien de lo pervertidos.- asegure.

- Estaré alerta

Y sin decir más, se marchó…

Me quede estática en mi lugar, observando la puerta donde segundos antes había salido Ranma.

De un momento a otro hubiera jurado que las cosas cambiarían, nos habíamos besado! Pero ahora…parecía que nada hubiese pasado…"que más podía esperar de el? Que idiota he sido…ahora pensara que soy una más de su lista de conquistas, otra prometida loca por casarse con el…" pensé con tristeza.

* * *

La molesta alarma comenzó a sonar anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Para mi mala fortuna, hoy era lunes y debía de ir a la escuela. Me abrumaba de sobremanera pensar que el tal Tamasu se encontrara allí, pero guardaba la esperanza de que todo haya terminado y así como lo dijo Kiyoshi, él regresara a aquel lugar de donde provenía….

Como era de costumbre, todas las mañanas tomaba una ducha rápida antes de ir a la escuela, me maquille un poco para ocultar esas molestas ojeras que delataban la mala noche por la que había pasado. Sin duda lo que sucedido con mi prometido aun me perturbaba a tal grado de no dejar de pensar en eso. Aquel beso represento algo valioso y bello, uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida y mas preciados, pero…no entendía por qué fui tan tonta como para haberme dejado llevar de esa forma…el solo jugó conmigo, todo el tiempo lo ha hecho y yo, como una tonta, he vuelto a caer…

Una vez lista baje a desayunar, me moría de hambre! Desde ayer que no probaba bocado alguno y debido a eso casi engullí por completo mi desayuno. Por alguna extraña razón mi hermana Kasumi no me había pedido que fuera a despertar al estúpido de Ranma y eso era extraño ya que formaba parte de mi rutina diaria.

- Akane, Ranma se marchó desde hace rato…deberías de darte prisa o llegaras tarde.

Que Ranma que? Acaso era una broma, no? Él nunca se marcharía sin mí, en primera porque es muy holgazán como para levantarse por si solo y en segunda porque el transcurso a la escuela es nuestro momento, el único que compartimos sin ser observados. Era verdad que en algunas ocasiones se entrometían sus prometidas o cualquier otro loco, pero el recorrido matutino de la casa a la escuela formaba parte de nosotros…

- Ya voy Kasumi.- Suspire con tristeza.

Tal vez las cosas si habían cambiado después de todo…

* * *

A pesar de mis inútiles intentos, ella nunca me dijo que fue lo que sucedió, no confió en mí y eso dolió más que nada…Y ahora, como el estúpido que soy, voy directo al Furincan. Ya que mi prometida no fue capaz de hablarme con la verdad, entonces…se la sacare a golpes a Tamasu. Que porque lo hacía? Porque por más que lo niegue, esa boba es lo más importante en mi vida y no puedo permitir que le pase nada, no mientras viva…y si el imbécil era responsable de sus lágrimas, le hare pagar cada una que Akane derramo.

Sin desearlo mi mente recordó lo vivido ayer…

Sentí la sangre aglomerarse en mi cara y una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Me regañe mentalmente por permitirme ser tan débil, por mostrarme vulnerable ante la única persona capaz de destruirme sin necesidad si quiera de usar su fuerza…"fue lo mejor que me ha pasado" y no podía negarlo, deseaba tanto probar esos labios que no lo pensé cuando estuvieron tan cerca de los míos. Lo único que mi cerebro procesaba en ese instante era poseer esos labios y así lo hice, mi cuerpo actuó por si solo…y después de todo no me arrepentía, aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos y la descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo cuando ella respondió a esa sutil caricia…

Akane es la única persona en este mundo capaz de hacer temblar al guerrero más fuerte de todo Japón con tan solo una sonrisa…solo basta una sonrisa y me tiene a sus pies…

Debía darme prisa en encortar al imbécil, dos días sin dormir y este último en el tejado, no me estaban haciendo nada bien. Necesitaba localizar rápido a Tamasu si es que no quería que Akane se enterara.

Recorrí el Instituto de arriba a bajo, buscando por todos lados y preguntando a quien se atravesaba por el paradero de Tamasu…pero no tuve éxito, el nunca llego y como resultado…todo lo que hice no sirvió de nada…

Al menos había ganado algo, Akane estaba molesta conmigo…Maldito Lunes!

* * *

Fue extraño ir al Furincan sola. En pequeños momentos como estos, me daba cuenta de lo indispensable que es Ranma para mi.

Al llegar al salón de clases ya todos se encontraban allí, incluyendo Ranma, que por alguna extraña razón parecía haber corrido un maratón. Logre notar algo diferente…la sensación había desaparecido, aquella extraña sensación que siempre me molestaba o al menos siempre que Tamasu estaba presente…espera, ¿dónde está Tamasu?

Reí alegre al notar su ausencia, por fin podía respirar con naturalidad.

Tome asiento en mi lugar acostumbrado…aun no podía cantar victoria. "Puede regresar" pensé. El podría aparecer en cualquier momento y debía estar preparada, pero en el fondo de mi corazón aun guardaba la esperanza de que eso ya no pasara, que lo que predijo Kiyoshi sea verdad.

"Kiyoshi! Casi lo olvidaba, hoy comienza mi entrenamiento!" Toda mi vida desee esto, alguien que me entrenara. Deseaba ser la mejor artista marcial y así poder representar a mi escuela con orgullo y ahora, se me presentaba esa oportunidad que por supuesto no desaprovechare. A pesar de no saber demasiado de Kiyoshi, podía garantizar que se encontraba a la misma altura que el Maestro Hapossai o la abuela Colonge, lo comprobé con su sabiduría, su singular forma de ser y aquella patada de extraordinaria fuerza.

Ahora el único problema sería mi familia, mi entrometida familia. Tenía que idear alguna forma para que ellos no sospecharan lo que está por pasar…si por alguna razón ellos se enteraran, adiós entrenamiento…y eso, no lo permitiré.

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, Tamasu no se presentó, al menos por ese día y rogaba a Kami-sama porque su ausencia fuera permanente.

De camino a casa ni Ranma, ni yo, nos dirigimos la palabra. Aún estaba molesta con él por lo sucedido esta mañana y para colmo el muy baka ni siquiera se molestó en aclararlo o mínimo pedir una disculpa. Me intrigaba saber el porqué de su comportamiento, ¿acaso fue por el be..beso? ¿Estará arrepentido o se sentirá igual de apenado que yo?...Aunque para ser sincera, más que pena sentía tristeza, tristeza por su reacción. "Actúa como si nada hubiese pasado, lo más probable es que este arrepentido y no lo culpo…"

Al entrar al Dojo lo primero que percibí fue el exquisito olor de la comida de Kasumi que abrió mi apetito y supuse que también el de Ranma, ya que de un momento a otro desapareció de mi lado. Deseaba tanto poder cocinar delicias como mi hermana o, por lo menos algo comestible…una gran idea vino a mi cabeza. "Soy una genio!"

Después de la comida anuncie a la familia que tenía algo importante que decirles, por lo que todos se encontraban atentos a lo anunciaría a continuación.

- Bueno.- aclare mi garganta.- la noticia es que…he decidido tomar clases de cocina.- pude notar como todos los presentes comenzaban a sudar frio, lanzando miradas cómplices unos a los otro, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas "mi plan esta resultado como lo deseaba" sonreí internamente.- ya que pronto me casare, lo mejor será que aprenda las funciones básicas de una esposa.- pase un poco de saliva, nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de Ranma.- por lo que tomare clases de cocina todos los días por las tardes, para aprender todo lo que pueda, considerando que falta muy poco para la…boda. El chef de la clase dijo que podríamos invitar a alguien a probar los platillos que prepare.- Fingí emoción al pronunciar estas últimas palabras y advertí como toda la familia comenzaba a dar escusas para escabullirse de mí.

- Akane hija, debo de ir a ver a un viejo amigo que está enfermo y yo…tu sabes que es importante la salud de mi amigo y no lo puedo dejar solo en estos momentos…

- "_Yo también debo visitar a su amigo"_.- anuncio el cartel de un gran Oso panda.

- Hermanita debo devolver unos libros al Doctor Tofu, el los necesita.- Continuo Kasumi.

- Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender hermana, ¿pero por que no le pides a Ranma que te acompañe?.- Opino Nabiki, seguido por la fulminante mirada de mi prometido.

- Si Akane, Ranma es el ideal para acompañarte ya que muy pronto serán esposos y ¿que mejor critico de tus platillos que el?...¿no es así hijo?.- Sonrío Nodoka a Ranma

- ¿ESTÁN LOCOS?! YO NO PIENSO PROBAR SU COMIDA RADIOACTIVA!

- Bien!.- Grite colocando ambas palmas sobre la mesa y poniéndome de pie furiosa.- No necesito que nadie me acompañe…pero si alguno de ustedes me sigue, los llevare conmigo para que prueben mi comida! Ya que no desean ayudarme, NO ESTORBEN!

Y me marche directo a mi habitación, donde reí a carcajada abierta por lo bien que había salido la actuación. "Al menos con eso me los quitare de encima por un tiempo".

Salí de mi cuarto ya cambiada. Tome una vestimenta sencilla la cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros y blusa blanca de mangas cortas con una carita feliz al frente, sujete mi cabello en una colita alta. Guarde mi Gi de entrenamiento en una mochila, simulando que era un mandil y otras cosas que requería para mi primera clase de cocina.

Como estaba planeado, nadie hizo preguntas ni me siguió cuando salí de casa, por lo después de asegurarme por completo de que estaba sola. Decidí retomar el camino a la casa de Kiyoshi.

* * *

Al cabo de menos de una hora ya me encontraba frente a la pequeña casa.

A comparación de otras veces, Kiyoshi estaba afuera esperándome con una cálida sonrisa, a sus pies se encontraba un abultado saco negro cuyo contenido desconocía.

- Que bueno que llegas pequeña!, comenzaba a dudar si vendrías.

- Eso jamás Kiyoshi!, solo que…tuve que resolver unos pequeños inconvenientes…

- Lo que importa es que ya estás aquí. Ahora date prisa niña, hay muchas cosas por hacer y no podemos perder más el tiempo.

Asentí decidida, dispuesta a entrar a la casa para cambiar mi ropa por la adecuada.

- Espera…ponte esto.- ordenó, lanzando el saco en mi dirección.

Lo atrape en el aire, el peso de esa cosa me tomo por sorpresa y perdí estabilidad, cayendo al suelo con aquella extraña bolsa a un costado.

- Ten cuidado Akane…no tardes, te estaré esperando afuera.

Me incorpore y tome el pesado saco en mis manos. Sabía que Kiyoshi intentaba darme un poco de privacidad al permitirme entrar a su casa solo para vestirme, ya que estaba segura que nadie nos encontraría aquí, la casa estaba muy alejada de la civilización y sería difícil dar con la localización de esta.

Una pregunta asalto mi mente "¿Acaso Kiyoshi estará sola?" Por lo que pude observar la respuesta seria afirmativa, aunque no estaría de más preguntarle. No sería nada agradable vivir sola y tan lejos.

Había muchas preguntas sin formular en mi cabeza y todas ellas debían de esperar, por ahora las dejaría de lado, ya se presentara la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Me concentre en la tarea que me encomendó Kiyoshi. Abrí el saco, dentro estaba lo que supuse sería un traje de entrenamiento chino, era muy parecido a las prendas que suele usar Shampoo, la cual consistía en una camisa china rojo escarlata con bordes amarillos y pantalón corto a juego con la camisa que llegaba justo debajo de mi rodilla. La ropa era entallada, ajustándose a mi figura y contrario a lo que imaginaba, era fresca y ligera, permitiéndome mayor libertad de movimiento. Como calzado usaba unas zapatillas chinas de piso acordes con el conjunto…había algo más en el saco, lo cual ocasionaba su forma abultada y representaba su totalidad en peso. Observe su contenido con detenimiento sin entender el propósito de este.

Con cuidado coloque ambas pulseras plateadas en mis muñecas, las cuales cubrían casi la mitad del antebrazo. Me lleve una gran impresión al percibir el peso de estas, cada una debía pesar un poco más de 20 kilos.

No me fue difícil controlar el peso ya que estaba acostumbrada a cargar con mucho más. Otras dos pulseras más anchas con el doble de kilos fueron colocadas a la altura de mis tobillos y un cinturón delgado del mismo material y color que las pulseras lo coloque en mi cintura.

Abrí la puerta de la casa con total lentitud, podía calcular casi el doble de mi peso en aquellos finos accesorios, lo cual provocaba suma lentitud en mis movimientos.

- Te queda perfecto.- sonrío conforme Kiyoshi

- ¿Qué son estas cosas?.- pregunté señalando el nuevo equipo.

- Servirán para mejorar tu agilidad y velocidad, de ahora en adelante las usaras todo el tiempo. El material del que están hechos es especial, están diseñadas para pasar desapercibidas bajo la ropa, además de servir como un excelente escudo en el caso de los brazaletes.

Era verdad, no sería difícil ocultarlas bajo un pantalón y una sudadera, lo único que lamentaba es el endemoniado calor que estaba haciendo…esperaba que pronto diera inicio la temporada de lluvias.

- Akane sigues practicando las artes marciales, no es así?

- Por supuesto!, las artes marciales son mi vida

- Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes. Quiero que realices una kata usando tu nuevo equipo, entre más complicada sea, veras mejores resultados.-ordenó Kiyoshi

No tuve que pensar mucho para elegir la kata perfecta, me propuse como reto personal ejecutar la que tantas vi practicar por Ranma, me la sabia de memoria. A pesar de que la he ensayado un millón de veces nunca he logrado completarla, siempre terminaba perdiendo el equilibrio y caía torpemente al piso. Aunque no era para más, con la porra que recibía por parte de Ranma era natural que perdiera la poca concentración dispuesta a golpearlo por sus tan _"alentadoras"_ palabras.

Al tener todo este peso extra sin duda la kata será aún más compleja, pero no me rendiré! sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome dominarla, lo conseguiré…

Localice un amplio y despejado lugar para poder realizar la kata sin dificultad alguna, una vez lista cerré mis ojos y me concentre en realizar una réplica exacta de los movimientos de mi prometido. Por alguna extraña razón la kata me pareció menos complicada que otras veces, no obstante aun no lograba completarla con éxito.

Mis músculos ardían conforme avanzaba con la kata haciendo mis movimientos más lentos y difíciles.

- Interesante elección niña, por lo que veo te tomaste en serio lo de complicada.

Pude percibir la atenta mirada de Kiyoshi sobre los movimientos que ejecutaba.

- Aplica menos fuerza en tus piernas y obtendrás más estabilidad.- me aconsejo y así lo hice.

- Vas muy bien Akane…Ahora, hay 3 cosas que no debes olvidar…la primera es estar siempre alerta. Nunca bajes la guardia!.- un objeto fue proyectado hacia mí. Justo a tiempo levante la mano y detuve su trayectoria, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados logre atrapar lo que parecía ser una pequeña piedra.- la segunda es…jamás te confíes!.- y caí estrepitosamente en el suelo a causa de una limpia barrida hecha por Kiyoshi. Me puse de pie adolorida y continúe con la kata así como me lo indico Kiyoshi, después de unos minutos en los que retome mi concentración, Kiyoshi continuo.- y la tercera…siempre estar preparada para todo!, no sabes a qué clase de enemigo te puedes enfrentar y no debes permitir que te tomen por sorpresa!

Esquive a tiempo un golpe que iba directo al estómago seguido por otro en mi cara. Con la palma de mi mano detuve el impacto de este último, capturando el puño del agresor. Abrí los ojos para poder divisar a mi atacante y al hacerlo me lleve la mayor sorpresa de mi vida…la persona que tenía en frente era yo!

Mi reflejo aprovecho el aturdimiento y conecto una patada en mi costado que me hizo retroceder, "_esa cosa_" camino lentamente hasta mí. A pesar de ser idéntica hasta en la vestimenta, sus ojos parecían no tener vida.

- Tienes que derrotarla Akane o te asesinara!.- grito Kiyoshi a una distancia prudente desde donde observaba lo ocurrido.

- QUEE?!

Ella lanzo otro golpe y tuve que saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

El peso extra hacia más lentos mis movimientos por lo que le fue sencillo darme alcance y golpear mi espalda. "Esa endemoniada cosa es muy rápida…y fuerte" pensé, en tanto que me levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

_La otra Akane_ camino lentamente a mi encuentro.

- Torpe marimacho, nunca harás nada bien…

"Es…es la voz de Ranma! Como?...¿como es posible?!"

- Chica violenta del mazo ser insignificante, nunca será competencia para Shampoo.

Pero qué demonios?!...Ella tenía la misma voz de Shampoo y también de Ranma? y…y ahora la de Kodachi

- Pobre plebeya estúpida, solo se hace ilusiones falsas con mi Ranma…que lastima me das.

Esto no tenía sentido, no podía ser verdad…retrocedí vacilante. Ella se movió rápido sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Un golpe en el vientre logro doblarme de dolor, seguido por un rodillazo en el pecho que me dejo sin respirar. Me sujeto del cabello obligando a levantar mi rostro, sonriendo con burla.

- Nadie te rescatara Akane Tendo…y así presumes ser una _gran artista marcial_, que decepción…no eres más que un fraude.- Esta vez era mi voz la que salía de los labios de ese ser.

Recibí otro golpe en el abdomen, pude sentí su puño hundirse en mis entrañas.

El aire ya no entraba a mis pulmones, comenzaba a marearme por la falta de oxígeno y mi visión se tornó borrosa.

- Le harías un favor a todos si te mueres ahora…eres una inútil Akane!.- Grito esta vez, la voz de mi prometido.

El agua salada corría sin piedad por mis sucias mejillas.

"Tiene razón, lo mejor sería que yo… que yo deje de existir…solo soy un estorbo para todos."

- Eres tan débil…no puedes ni defenderte tu sola y pretendes proteger a tu familia?.- sonrió con burla mientras me lanzaba con desprecio hacia un lado golpeándome desde el suelo.- Solo haces perder el tiempo a esa anciana…No te engañes! No mereces ser la representante del Dojo ni mucho menos la prometida de Ranma!.- Vocifero la voz de mi padre.- No sirves ni como una buena esposa!…

Estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, cubriendo mis oídos con ambas manos. Ya no quería seguir escuchando aquellas palabras que dolían más que los golpes que recibía.

- Para eso naciste Akane…tu destino es ser humillada por todos y al parecer lo disfrutas ya que nunca has hecho nada por cambiarlo.

Miles de insultos y frases hirientes emitidas por Ranma y sus 3 locas prometidas resonaron en mi mente. Siempre he sido la burla de todos…por qué yo lo permito. Y YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO! "Jamás volverán a pisotearme, jamás volverán a pasar sobre mi…les probare a todos de lo que soy capaz, comenzando por la estúpida frente a mi"

Sujete con fuerza la pierna de la mujer, evitando otra patada a mi costado, tire de ella con fuerza ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas al suelo.

Aproveche el tiempo ganado para recuperarme.

Una vez de pie me concentre en mi oponente, la cual ya se había incorporado. Ignore el dolor en mis músculos y los golpes recibidos. Ahora no solo bloquearía, también voy a atacar.

Corrí en su encuentro con un puño preparado para impactar su pecho, fui esquivada con facilidad y gire justo a tiempo para detener un golpe bajo seguido por un puñetazo en la cara que cubrí con mis antebrazos. Escuche el crujir de lo que juraría fueron los nudillos de esa cosa al impactar con los brazaletes. Lancé una patada a su costado, no fui tan rápida y de nuevo ella lo esquivo.

Comenzó a desesperarme este estúpido juego de lanza y bloquea.

Si Kiyoshi intentaba medir mi habilidad como artista marcial, no la decepcionaría. Sus métodos de enseñanza me resultaban algo extremos, pero si eso era lo necesario para mejorar como la guerrera que soy, entonces…aceptare el reto.

Decidida comencé a intercambiar golpes con mi reflejo, después de un rato en que las cosas parecían igualarse inicie a experimentar graves signos de agotamiento. Di un salto largo hacia atrás con el objetivo de alejarme y poder reponerme lo suficiente como para continuar.

Contrario a lo que me sentía, _ella_ parecía más fresca que una lechuga y no mostraba signo alguno de cansancio.

De un momento a otro perdí de vista al rival, por instinto salte tan alto como me fue posible y donde segundos antes había estado mi cuerpo, ahora caía de bruces "_la otra Akane",_ que al no controlar la fuerza de la patada voladora destinada para mí perdió el equilibrio.

Bendita gravedad! Con todo el peso que cargaba el descenso tomo una velocidad impresionante. Dispuesta a devolver el ataque, posicione mi pierna derecha al frente. Mi pie se impactó con fuerza en su cuerpo, estaba segura que no se recuperaría después de este golpe. Di un corto salto hacia atrás.

- Gane!...- Anuncie agotada, intentando controlar mi agitada respiración.

Enfoque mi vista buscándola, pero ella ya no estaba…

- Me impresionas pequeña! Creí que te tomaría más tiempo derrotarla! aunque hubo un instante en que creí que no lo lograrías… Mejoras rápido!.- Declaró Kiyoshi que llegaba al lugar - ¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunte confundida. -Esto solo fue un insignificante calentamiento, una pequeña prueba que era necesario que superaras… La técnica que acabas de presenciar es llamada Kèlóng, fue usada durante muchos años para entrenar a las amazonas que sobresalían en combate, pero tuvo un inconveniente…esa sombra, como la hacíamos llamar, no se detendrá hasta que sea vencida, de lo contrario seguirá atacándote hasta matarte.

- ¿Sombra? Se supone que las sombras no aparecen a menos que no haya la suficiente luz como para no ser…

Observe a mi alrededor…estaba nublado. Las nubes negras amenazaban con dejar caer cascadas completas de agua de un segundo a otro…

- Estabas demasiado concentrada como para darte cuenta…Te felicito Akane! Venciste tus miedos…Ahora podemos dar inicio con el verdadero entrenamiento.

- ¿El verdadero…entrenamiento?.- si esto fue solo una _"pequeña prueba" _no podía imaginar que me esperaba mas adelante.

- Así es niña, necesitas vencer y dejar atrás cualquier duda sobre ti, necesitaba saber si en realidad estabas lista para pasar al siguiente nivel. Debes confiar en ti y en tus habilidades como artista marcial…Nadie había conseguido impresionarme hasta hoy Akane…

Medite durante unos instantes las palabras de Kiyoshi.

- Debes irte pronto pequeña, este clima no pinta nada bueno.

-Pero..

- Mañana llega temprano Akane y responderé a todas tus preguntas.

Se divisaron los primeros relámpagos de la tormenta, seguidos por el sonido de los estridentes truenos.

- Vete ya pequeña y date prisa.- dijo Kiyoshi entrando a la casa.- Descansa, mañana nos espera un gran día.

* * *

No me dio tiempo de cambiar mi ropa, solo tome mi mochila y corrí lo más rápido que me fue posible. La tormenta me dio alcance y termine empapada a mitad del camino. Estaba exhausta y adolorida, la ropa mojada y el pesado equipo no ayudaban a mejorar mi situación.

No podía permitir que me vieran así, por lo que decidí entrar de un salto por la ventana de mi habitación. Rogué a Kami por que no fuera descubierta. Sabía que con este clima, que Ranma tanto odiaba, nadie se atrevería a salir.

No lo pensé más, reuní la fuerza suficiente en mis piernas y salte, fue necesario realizar dos saltos, uno sobre la barda que limitaba el dojo y otro de la barda a la ventana de mi cuarto.

Entre con el mayor sigilo que me fue posible, pero al dar el primer paso dentro de mi habitación, la madera del piso crujió ruidosamente. Me congele en la acción con medio cuerpo aun sobre el escritorio. Era de esperarse que con tanto peso encima la madera me delatara de esa forma. ¿Por qué no pensé antes en eso?

* * *

Cuanto demora su estúpida clase de cocina!, lo más seguro es que a estas alturas ya la hayan expulsado por ocasionar tantos destrozos en la cocina, pero la boba aun no llegaba y no me apetecía salir a buscarla con este clima.

Odiaba convertirme en mujer!

Me acerque a la puerta buscando alguna señal de Akane, en cambio percibí una sombra que entraba a la casa por…la habitación de Akane!

Corrí rumbo a las escaleras, por fin había atrapado al imbécil que la molestaba!…no lo dejare escapar y lo hare pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. Escuche el ruido de la madera al crujir dentro del cuarto de Akane.

Sonreí con satisfacción

- Lamentaras haberte metido con Ranma Saotome.- Amenacé al momento que de una patada derribaba la puerta.

**Continuara….**


	6. ¿Todo termino o solo es el comienzo?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**En el capítulo anterior.**

Me acerque a la puerta buscando alguna señal de Akane, en cambio percibí una sombra que entraba a la casa por…la habitación de Akane!

Corrí rumbo a las escaleras, por fin había atrapado al imbécil que la molestaba!…no lo dejare escapar y lo hare pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. Escuche el ruido de la madera al crujir dentro del cuarto de Akane.

Sonreí con satisfacción

- Lamentaras haberte metido con Ranma Saotome.- Amenacé al momento que de una patada derribaba la puerta.

…..

* * *

"Alguien viene!" pensé alarmada.

Escuche como en la agitada carrera subían las escaleras a toda prisa. Volteé a todos lados en busca de una escapatoria, "Rayos! No hay salida! ¿Que hago, que hago?!"

Un segundo antes de que la puerta del cuarto fuera derribada, logre esconderme dentro del armario. Mi cuerpo estaba estático sin poder mover ni un solo adolorido musculo ya que si lo hacía me delataría.

La respiración agitada del recién llegado retumbaba en la habitación.

- Donde estas! ¿Dónde te escondes?!.- gritó furioso el bobo de mi prometido.

Presione mis puños con fuerza. Ese imbécil nunca entendería! Por qué no me dejaba en paz y se entrometía en sus propios asuntos?

Ranma comenzó a tronar sus nudillos tomando una actitud amenazante ante el supuesto enemigo que se encontraba en la habitación. A pesar de que el lugar estaba en penumbras él no se molestó en encender la luz. Logre divisarlo espaldas a mí, gracias a una pequeña abertura en la puerta del closet.

Mi prometido observaba alrededor con cautela, dio unos pasos decido hacia la ventana donde observo por unos momentos en busca de alguna señal.

El amplio panorama de su trasero era lo único que ocupaba mi visión desde el lugar donde me encontraba. Escuche mascullar a mi prometido, maldiciendo una y otra vez. De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso se dio media vuelta y…todo sucedió muy rápido.

Tome una bata vieja que se encontraba colgada en el armario y me vestí con ella, de esta forma logre cubrir la mayor parte de mi cuerpo ya que me llegaba justo a los tobillos y sus mangas largas ocultaban mis lastimados brazos. Agradecí a Kasumi por tan útil regalo de navidad aunque en su momento no lo haya considerado así.

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando la imponente figura de Ranma en tanto que un relámpago iluminaba la habitación. Su cara paso del coraje a la confusión en tan solo unos segundos.

- ¿Qué haces…aquí?.-pregunto con duda.

- etto..yo.- balbucee nerviosa.-solo...solo estaba…

El camino lentamente a hacia la pared contigua. Sin quitar su vista de mí ni un segundo, encendió la luz de la habitación. Mis ojos protestaron ante el cambio tan repentino de iluminación y los cerré por un ínstate, al abrirlos encontré a "mi querido prometido" escrudiñando con detalle mi vestimenta.

- ¿Qué haces escondida ahí y por qué entras como una ladrona?.- Me cuestiono molesto.

- yoo, estaba mojada…la lluvia me sorprendió a mitad del camino y termine toda empapada…quise entrar a mi cuarto por ropa seca y tú entraste…y y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!.- termine gritando.

De ninguna manera tenía que enterarse de lo sucedido, por lo cual use mi último recurso: enojarme, esta forma él no me molestaría más y me dejaría tranquila.

El rostro de mi prometido enrojeció encolerizado.

- ERES UNA BOBA! Tienes razón!, a mí no me importa lo que haga una marimacho pechos planos como tú!

- Que dijiste?!.- grite irritada.

- Akk..anne yo solo …yo…- tartamudeaba mientras retrocedía agitando sus brazos, en un vano intento por persuadirme.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para disculpas ya que mi mazo se encontraba estampado en su cabeza.

Molesta tome mis cosas y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

- Baka insensible.- Murmure antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta de mi habitacion.

...

"Ese maldito cretino, que se cree al hablarme así, nunca cambiara…imbécil, pervertido, anormal…"

El coraje por Ranma fue disminuyendo conforme mi adolorido cuerpo se sumergía en las cálidas aguas de la bañera, relajando por completo mis músculos.

Suspire aliviada por tan agradable sensación. Observe por unos momentos mi brazo, al principio no estaba segura si entrar a la bañera con los brazaletes y el resto del equipo al creer que podría dañarlo, pero me fue imposible quitarlo por más que lo intente. "Al parecer debe tener un truco o algo asi".

Al final decidí que no importaba, necesitaba tanto de ese baño que no pensaba esperar más y sin pensarlo me sumergí por completo en la bañera con la seguridad de que pasaría aquí un largo tiempo.

* * *

A la día siguiente comenzó la tan acostumbrada rutina…

Era una hermosa mañana en Nerima, el dulce trinar de los pájaros anunciaba un nuevo día, el cielo se encontraba despejado y pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana.

El ensordecedor pitido del despertador se escuchó por toda la habitación, con pesar estire el brazo para callar ese molesto aparato.

- Solo un minuto más…- suplique.

Note todo el cuerpo entumecido aunque no tan adolorido como el día anterior. Estaba acostumbrada a levantar mucho mas peso del que implicaba el nuevo equipo de entrenamiento aunque debía de admitir que soportarlo todo el día e incluso dormir con el era muy distinto a solo levantarlo por unos instantes. Por mas extraño que parezca ni siquiera eran incomodos, era como si no los llevara puestos y al parecer me estaba adaptando mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

Abrí lentamente los ojos "es hora de empezar el día".

Cambie mi pijama por ropa deportiva dispuesta a salir a correr como acostumbraba todas las mañanas pero mis pasos se detuvieron antes de llegar a la salida.

Había algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta antes…una sonrisa de la más pura felicidad y por qué no decirlo también de tranquilidad surco mis labios, reí feliz, aquella sensación abrumadora que oprimía mi pecho de nuevo no estaba.

Por alguna razón aprendí a relacionar la sensación aplastante con la presencia de Tamasu, por lo que eso solo significaba una cosa "Tamasu no regreso".

Dos días seguidos sin esa sensación era increíble, algo de lo que seguro no me costaría nada acostumbrarme.

La mañana transcurrió como era de costumbre, los insultos por parte de Ranma, las entrometidas prometidas y el loco de Kuno eran el circo habitual de todos los días. Incluso mi prometido se veía mucho más relajado "tal vez al igual que yo, él se dio cuenta de todo había terminado".

Ahora parecía que las cosas marchaban a la perfección, mi pesadilla había terminado y con ella mis preocupaciones y temores. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me advirtió que no hiciera conclusiones apresuradas ni bajara la guardia, pero me resulto más fácil ignorarla, no quería que nada arruinara mi felicidad, lejos de saber que esta dudaría muy poco.

* * *

Las clases en el instituto concluyeron y me dirigí a casa junto con Ranma.

Creí q esta vez seria el momento justo para hablar con ella. Había muchas cosas que quedaron pendientes desde ese y no pensaba dejar pasar otro minuto más sin aclarar las cosas.

Ahora Akane será mi esposa, nos casaremos en muy poco tiempo y estoy seguro que siente algo por mí, lo sé!

- El encanto Saotome es irresistible!- grité para después reír como lunático parado sobre la cerca que divide el canal.

- Pasa algo Ranma? - pregunto mi prometida a unos cuantos pasos adelante.

- Nnnoo.o Akane, nno paasa - le conteste sonando como un idiota. Pero como no hacerlo cuando ella me mira de esa forma y con esa sonrisa que hace que nada en este mundo importe...solo ella existe para mí.

Me quede en el mismo lugar por unos segundos más, contemplándola. Lucia realmente hermosa.

Desee en ese instante poder sentir sus labios de nuevo, esa cálida sensación que recorre mi cuerpo cuando la tengo tan cerca y tocar su suave piel.

Me estremecí ante el ultimo pensamiento y sentí la sangre aglomerarse en mis mejillas. Aun no podía creer que ella fuera a ser solamente mía "nadie podrá alejarla de mi lado, jamás...mi futura Akane Saotome." pensé lleno de orgullo.

Baje de la valla con un solo salto, situándome junto a Akane sobre la acera y camine junto a ella en silencio. Mi acción lejos de molestarle pareció agradarle y amplio su hermosa sonrisa, tarareando una canción siguió su camino conmigo a su lado.

Era el momento preciso, nadie nos molestaría, así que decidido me arme de valor para hablarle.

- Akane...

- Si Ranma?- Contesto volteando en el acto.

- Yoo, Akane necesito hablar contigo...- declare, deteniendo mis pasos, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

- Claro Ranma, que pasa?

- Akane, hay algo que...tu y yo.- pase saliva de forma ruidosa, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba realmente nervioso.- yoo, Akane ya que tú y yo nos cassaremos, ttengo que decirte que ...

- Si?.- me alentó a continuar.

- Akane yoo ...- balbucee nervioso acercándome lentamente a ella.

- Ni hao airen! .-interrumpió Shampoo a mis espaldas, que como siempre aparecía en el momento menos oportuno. Maldije en mi interior por la suerte que tenía, un poco más y habría logrado lo que tanto deseaba.

Me aleje solo un poco, por instinto, fingiendo que no había pasado nada, pero sin apartarte demasiado del lado de Akane.

- ¿Qué quieres Shampoo?.- Conteste de mala gana mientras sentía como se repagaba de una forma sinuosa a mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso nunca entenderá que no quiero nada con ella?

Intente escabullirme del abrazo amazónico, acción que me resultaba imposible ya que Shampoo me tenía bien sujeto. Voltee a ver a mi prometida esperando lo peor, pero para sorpresa ella parecía de lo más relajada y tranquila a diferencia de otras veces. Suspire resignado.

- Airen! Me hace muy feliz verte! Shampoo extrañarte mucho.- Menciono con voz melosa y restregándose de forma sugerente, lo cual no pasó inadvertido por mi prometida quien emitió un pequeño bufido y se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda.

- Akane, no es lo que tú crees...- intente excusarme pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando fui interrumpido por Shampoo.

- Bisabuela querer verte airen, decir que ser importante

- Y que es lo que quiere esa vieja momia?.- Pregunté

- Shampoo no saber, airen tienes que ir con bisabuela al Neko-Hanten, ella estar esperándote.- Contesto aferrándose a mi cuello.

- Shaa.. mpoo nnoo puuedo rre resspiraar...

"Y de nuevo así fue arruinado un magnifico día" suspire.

Me molestaba verlos juntos, sentía la sangre hervir y mi orgullo pisoteado por ese par. No podía creer que a pesar de que nos casaremos en unas pocas semanas a ese baka no le importara y actuara de esa forma. Es indignante.

"A quién engaño?...esa boda no será, como siempre sucederá algo y todo se arruinara, de que me preocupo?. Lo más seguro es que el bobo de Ranma ya lo sabe y por eso actúa así... solo quiere estar con su querida Shampoo" pensé con tristeza.

Tenía dos opciones: marcharme y dejar a ese par solos o como siempre, seguirlos sin ser invitada siendo ignorada por los dos.

- Estúpido Ranma.- Murmure dejando escapar un pequeño bufido de frustración.

Di media vuelta y decidida me marche caminando con toda la tranquilidad que fue me posible aparentar.

Ranma no seguirá jugando conmigo, no más.

- Akane espera!.- Grito mi prometido, pero yo no pensaba ni voltear a verlo, así que continúe con mi camino.

Escuche unos cuantos_ "Suéltame Shampoo"_ y "_wo ai ni"._

Comencé a tararear la misma canción que hacía unos momentos, intentando recuperar mi buen humor e ignorar los gritos del bobo.

Solo había caminado unos metros y fui alcanzada por Ranma.

- Akane acaso estas sorda?.- pregunto molesto.- porque no me esperaste?

Me limite a voltear el rostro del lado contrario a él, mostrando mi claro enfado.

- Airen! tener que venir con Shampoo, bisabuela esperarnos!- grito la amazona plantada en el mismo sitio donde Ranma la dejo.

- Sera otro día Shampoo!.- le contesto el idiota de Ranma. A pesar de que haya dejado a la amazona por venir conmigo eso no significaba que ya lo perdonara del todo, pero debía de admitir que me agrado que lo hiciera.

- Acaso airen preferir a chica violenta del mazo?.- pregunto la amazona con una sonrisa confiada, Shampoo sabía que con esa frase empezaría una discusión entre nosotros y terminaría Ranma por insultarme e irse con ella. Me prepare mentalmente para lo que venía, no pensaba seguirles el juego, ya estaba harta!.

- Si.- Contesto mi prometido, lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado por Shampoo.

Las dos nos quedamos en shock por un momento, era la primera vez que Ranma aceptaba algo así, me hubiera gustado que aclarara que no soy ninguna _"chica violenta del mazo"_ pero por ahora me conformaba con eso.

Voltee a ver a Shampoo, su rostro desencajado no daba lugar a su anterior sonrisa de la cual no quedaba rastro.

- Akaneee te quedaras ahí todo el día?.- me llamó Ranma quien caminaba sobre la acera con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca, totalmente despreocupado.

- Ya voy.- Conteste y apresure mi paso hasta llegar a su lado, caminando junto a él.

Todo mi buen humor había regresado.

- Ya hace hambre no crees Akane?.- Cuestiono mi prometido.

- Si.- Afirme, dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas

- Ranma te quedaras ahí todo el día?.- Pregunte repitiendo sus mismas palabras al ver que ahora él se había quedado atrás.

* * *

No me fue fácil persuadir a mi familia para ir a mi "2da clase de cocina", el bobo de Ranma me hizo prometer que llegaría al Dojo temprano y si hacia mal clima tendría que regresarme o no ir. "Quien demonios se cree que es?!" pensé furiosa. Y claro mi padre y tía Nodoka lo apoyaron alegando que él era mi prometido y su deber es cuidarme "No necesito que nadie me cuide! Se hacerlo yo sola!"

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en el entrenamiento, que en este momento era lo único que importaba.

- Bien Akane, que te parece si empezamos con un poco de calentamiento? He notado que tienes técnica niña, pero aun te falta mucho, eres lenta y te dejas llevar por la ira muy fácilmente.- intente protestar pero Kiyoshi continuo.- No es malo, siempre que lo puedas controlar, no debes de cegarte ni bajar la guardia a la mínima provocación, en una batalla podría costarte caro...Sígueme.- ordenó y la obedecí en silencio.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar al pie de una colina, Kiyoshi me pidió que esperara mientras ella subía con unos cuantos saltos a la cima. Pasaron unos minutos y después vi asomarse la menuda figura de la ancianita, parecía estar sobre un montón de rocas lo que hacía posible verla desde el sitio donde estaba.

- Akane tienes te esquivarlas a como dé lugar! eso aumentara tu velocidad, coordinación y reflejos!.- Gritó desde su lugar.

Estaba dispuesta a preguntar qué era lo que tenía que esquivar cuando una cantidad incontable de gigantastescas rocas rodaban en mi dirección y supe a lo que se refería con _"tienes que esquivarlas a como dé lugar"._

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, estaba paralizada observando caer las enormes piedras.

- Muévete niña!.- Ordeno Kiyoshi, logrando sacarme del aturdimiento.

La adrenalina desentumió mis músculos haciéndolos reaccionar.

Salte la primera piedra, pero apenas había aterrizado ya tenía la segunda encima. Rodee mi cuerpo hacia la derecha esquivándola, di otro salto para evitar la siguiente y me apoye con la mano en la otra roca para volver a saltar.

El desfile parecía interminable, apenas escapaba de una y ya tenía la próxima, comenzaba a fatigarme por el esfuerzo. Intentaba ser rápida, tenía que serlo o me aplastarían, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo mi velocidad disminuía.

"Por poco no logro esquivarla" pensé preocupada, cuando casi era arrollada.

La respiración agitada y los signos de agotamiento hicieron su aparición al poco tiempo.

Seguí saltando, corriendo, girando, brincando y gritando cada vez que se acercaba una. Las piedras de tamaño considerable me eran posible desaséelas de un golpe aunque requerían mayor uso de energía por lo que después preferí solo evitarlas.

La interminable pila de rocas llego a su fin culminando con la mas grande de todas que media aproximadamente 5 m. de diametro.

Corrí en su encuentro y haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas di un ultimo salto, pero las piernas me fallaron y caí estrepitosamente al suelo a escasos 2 metros de ser aplastada. Mi primer instinto fue gritar y cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor...

- Levántate Akane!

La voz de Kiyoshi me hizo reaccionar por segunda vez.

Me puse en pie pero era demasiado tarde para brincar como las otras veces así que hice cortos saltos hacia atrás flexionando el cuerpo como en las clases de gimnasia, gire un par de veces haciéndolo lo mas rápido posible. Tenía que ganar distancia y en el último giro tome impulso con las piernas y salte al frente abrazando mis rodillas en el aire mientras sentía girar mi cuerpo. Aterrice en pie sobre la fría hierva intentando regular la respiración. Lo que acababa de hacer sería considerado como un número envidiable para una gimnasta. Sonreí orgullosa pensando en que pronto podría estar al nivel de Kodashi...o superarla.

Escuche unos pasos y me di cuenta de que Kiyoshi se acercaba.

- Eres lenta. Lo volveras a hacer hasta que mejores.

- Quee?!.- Conteste sorprendida.

Estaba muy agotada como para continuar.

- Lo que oiste pequeña, asi que preparate.- Advirtio mientras subia de nuevo la colina donde mas rocas gigantes ya estaban esperandome...

...

Después de la onceaba vez perdí la cuenta, agradecí a Kami de que solo se tratara de "un calentamiento" . Estaba tan cansada que no sabía si sería capaz de volver a casa caminando. Los brazaletes y el resto del equipo pesaban más que nunca. El entrenamiento de hoy no se comparaba con ninguno que haya hecho en toda mi vida y algo me decía que todos los días serian igual o peores.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al pensar en las posibles cosas que me esperaban.

- Auch!.- me queje.

- Quédate quieta, no te muevas.- Ordeno Kiyoshi que se encontraba curando mis heridas.

Observe mis rodillas con pequeños cortes así como los codos y las manos ocasionados por pequeñas piedrecillas debido al entrenamiento.

- Te pareces mucho a mi, Akane. En mis tiempos era igual de testaruda y ni que decir de las artes! Era un desastre.- rió.- Pero nunca me rendí y trabaje duro hasta lograr ser la mejor.- dijo sonriendo con orgullo. - No por algo fui nombrada la mejor guerrera de la tribu china amazona.

- Eso quiere decir q?...Kiyoshi tu eres una amazona?.- pregunte algo confundida.

- Así es pequeña, era una de ellas.- Contesto con naturalidad haciendo énfasis en la palabra "era".

Al menos ahora entendía muchas cosas como el atuendo, que es muy parecido al que lleva la abuela Cologne así como mis ropas muy similares a las que usa Shampo y ni que decir de lo peculiar de su entrenamiento, pero...

- A que te refieres con que fuiste una de ellas? Que sucedió?

Sabía que estaba mal hacer tantas preguntas sobre la vida privada de alguien, pero era la primera vez que Kiyoshi hablaba sobre el tema y la curiosidad me mataba. Escuche atentamente mientras Kiyoshi comenzaba a narrar lo sucedido con cierto aire melancólico, parecía revivir en su mente el pasado.

- Todo sucedió hace mucho tiempo querida, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...Era una joven hermosa y fuerte q fui comprometida en contra de mi voluntad estando enamorada de otro hombre, sin embargo, las leyes de la tribu me obligaban a cumplir mi promesa y casarme.- Suspiró e hizo pausa para continuar.- Así que decidí fugarme con el hombre que amaba dejando atrás la aldea. Las amazonas me siguieron por un largo tiempo buscando venganza ya que había deshonrado la tribu y debía pagar con mi vida. Mi amado y yo tuvimos que luchar incansablemente para estar juntos, enfrentándonos a todo. Salimos de China buscando seguridad y tranquilidad encontrando este sitio. Decidimos establecernos aquí y al poco tiempo nos casamos. A su lado viví los años más felices de mi vida.- Dijo sonriendo.

La mirada de Kiyoshi tenia un brillo especial y parecía estar perdida en sus recuerdos. Me limite a sonreír con sinceridad, me alegraba que a pesar de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar lograra ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba pero, donde estaba el? o es que acaso?...

- El siempre estará conmigo y sé que pronto nos reuniremos de nuevo, es por eso que nunca estoy sola, lo tengo a él y a mi bisnieta.

- Y ahora también me tiene a mi.- le dije sonriendo, por lo que Kiyoshi devolvió el gesto y asintió.- bisnieta?.- pregunte retomando la conversación.

- Ooh es verdad, casi lo olvido, en unos días conocerás a mi bisnieta, no le gustan las artes marciales como a nosotras pero veras que te llevaras muy bien con ella, es una buena muchacha...Listo!.- anunció una vez que terminada su tarea de limpiar mis heridas.- Pronto sanaran pequeña. Ahora debes irte, estaré bien.- Aclaro sin dejarme protestar.- Se hace tarde y por cierto, Akane el equipo de entrenamiento tendrás que llevarlo durante un tiempo, está diseñado para eso, y después será cambiado ya que estés lista.

* * *

Por fin Viernes! La ultima clase del día había finalizado y caminaba tranquilamente a casa junto con mi prometido.

Estaba exhausta, la semana de exámenes había terminado y ni qué decir del entrenamiento que cada vez era más intenso y extenuante.

Solo deseaba llegar a mi habitación y descansar por el resto de la tarde. Con este clima no era para menos, el cielo estaba cubierto por blancas nubes que impedían el paso de la luz del sol.

Ayer por la tarde, antes de marcharme al Dojo, Kiyoshi me aviso que iría a recoger a su bisnieta a la estación de trenes, al parecer hoy llegaba y por lo tanto no habría entrenamiento pero advirtió que al día siguiente recuperaría el tiempo perdido.

Debía de admitir que no fue nada fácil ocultar las heridas y el equipo de entrenamiento que hasta ahora llevaba y ya estaba acostumbrada a él a tal punto que ni siquiera notaba su presencia. Era una suerte que aún no fuera descubierta.

Voltee a ver a mi prometido que caminaba a un lado sobre la cerca que dividía el canal, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Desde lo de Shampoo ya no habíamos vuelto a hablar.

- Ni hao airen!.- Grito la chinita haciendo su aparición. Las llantas de la bicicleta se estrellaron en el rostro de Ranma dejándolo inconsciente por un instante, siendo auxiliado por la amazona.

- Airen estar bien? .- pregunto Shampoo ayudando a incorporarse a Ranma que se encontraba tirado en el pavimento.

- Lo que me faltaba.- murmure molesta, parecía haber llamado a la chinita con solo pensarla.

- Airen! Bisabuela estar buscándote.- Dijo Shampoo aferrándose a un Ranma semiconsciente.

"De nuevo que querrá la abuela de Shampoo" Suspire.

- Hola querido yerno.- Saludo Cologne que apareció a un lado, dándome un buen susto. Al frente se encontraban Shampo y Ranma, que este último ya había recobrado la conciencia e intentaba escapar del abrazo amazónico.

- Pero que hace aquí la momia?.- Pregunto mi prometido.

- Muchacho insolente.- Dijo Cologne reprendiendo a Ranma y de paso propinándole un golpe con su bastón.- he venido aquí para advertirte muchacho, debemos de tener cuidado, han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas y eso solo indica que...

Con un movimiento rápido todos giramos sobre nuestro propio eje en dirección a esa poderosa presencia que hizo su aparición de un momento a otro.

Parado frente a nosotros se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, alto y corpulento, de cabello plateado, tez blanca y ojos grises.

Su rostro pálido e inexpresivo así como su mirada eran intimidantes. Lo que más llamaba la atención fueron aquellas extrañas ropas que portaba, me recordaban a...ella, a esa mujer con la que me enfrente...

Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo y la sensación aplastante en mi pecho regreso con mayor intensidad dificultando mi respiración. "Algo estaba mal"

Con calma aquel individuo levanto su mano derecha y apunto con su índice en mi dirección.

- Entréguenla.

...

* * *

_"En otras noticias, Los atentados ocurridos hoy en tres estaciones del metro de Londres y un autobús, con saldo inicial de 33 muertos y 345 heridos….Un coche bomba estalla en Ryad, Arabia Saudita, delante un edificio de la Guardia Nacional de ese país…Entre la hora 20 y 24, un extraordinario sistema de tormentas severas afectó la Provincia de Buenos Aires…"_

- !Qué mundo tan loco!.- comentó Nabiki, que aburrida cambiaba seguidamente de canal en busca de un buen programa de T.V.

Unos segundos después una gran explosión interrumpió la paz en la casa Tendo, haciendo resonar un gran estruendo.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?!.- Pregunto Nabiki dirigiéndose a la salida seguida por el resto de la familia.

No muy lejos de ahí una nube de polvo se levantó delatando el lugar de los hechos.

- Tendo, está cerca de aquí! .- Señalo Tio Genma.

- Espero que los muchachos estén bien.- Comento Kasumi cubriendo su boca con ambas manos en un claro signo de preocupación.

Continuara…

Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza u.u por diversos motivos tuve que dejar por un tiempo esta historia, pero no se preocupen, prometo terminarla n.n solo téngame un poco de paciencia :P

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que como siempre, ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir adelante.

Espero ansiosa sus reviews :D Gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
